Unnatural Attraction
by DetoxAngel
Summary: Gohan has an attraction to someone he shouldn't. BEFORE YOU PROCEED TO READ THIS FIC, READ THE VERY LOUD WARNING FIRST! SO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS FIC ENTAILS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!


**Story Title: Unnatural Attraction**

**Author: DetoxAngel**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairing(s): Goku/Gohan**

**Spoilers: IF YOU DON'T LIKE CHICHI AND BULMA BASHING, I WOULDN'T RECOMMEND YOU READ THIS FIC. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR COMPLAINTS ABOUT HOW I'M NOT BEING FAIR AND ALL TO THEM.**

**Summary:** Unnatural Attraction Part One. This fic takes place in Gaiden, the period of time where Goku is not dead after the Cell Saga. Yes, there is such a period, but it is not in the DBZ series. Funimation has not rights over it. It's like a mini series in a game by Famicom, that isn't in the original series. I'm sure some if not most of you know that. Even for the sake of fiction, original ideas, there is a time period like this, of course, _this _doesn't happen but I thought I'd just say, it might make the fic a little more interesting. If not, oh well, it probably makes no difference. Now, I don't have any ties with either, so don't even dream of suing me, I have nothing. I am just a groveling, struggling author with a very sorry excuse for a life, so you gets no cash from me. Ha!

**Disclaimers:I don't own Dragonball Z/GT or make any money from this fanfiction.**

Hey, DetoxAngel here, try your darndest not to flame me, because I don't want to hear it. If you don't like the idea of this union then kindly go to the Hetero fics. I am not ashamed of my work and those who criticize me on the pairing, will only be laughed at and their comment will be joked on with a friend. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR OR SEE IT! All you goody good people out there, please go somewhere else, you know what this is. For those of you who read this stuff, read on. Review if you want, whatever. This is NOT my first fic, it is my first fic like this. And I don't care about morals, I obviously have none. But I tried and I will be creating a sequel just as long that will take a while. My email address is: Email me if you'd like, but not with crap. YOUR DISCRETION IS GREATLY APPRECIATED AND ADVISED. THIS IS RATED M for Mature. READ AND YOU'LL KNOW WHY. BRING A BAG! OR AN OXYGEN TANK OR MASK, YOU MAY NEED IT. This story does in fact possess a plot. Yes, I know, where did that come from? But it's there and there's nothing anyone can do about it! So ha!

P.S: If you want the sequel to this by the end of the weekend (or tomorrow), please review, so I know you liked it.

On with the story

Cell and my father had been equally matched in strength, but Daddy forfeited the match to me telling me that Cell was too much for him because Cell never got exhausted. What the hell, I noticed that too, while my Daddy beat him into the ground, he kept getting back up with not even so much as the slightest hint that he was getting fatigued.

No matter what combinations of fighting technique he put together, it was never enough. And you could see my Dad was finding it hard to breathe after the Kamehameha blast that blew Cell's upper half off. After that all went down hill ad he asked me to step in. I fought my hardest and it wasn't enough until Android 16 was killed. That monster blasted him to pieces crushed his head under his boot. He was so much weaker than him, he didn't have to.

Thus, I ascended to Super Saiyan Level 2. I thought I had the upper hand in the beginning, but I didn't. Cell pumped himself up to gigantic proportions and revealed that he was going to blow up Earth because he couldn't beat me. What a punk I thought. Until my father got up and walked over to Cell. I got my father killed, flaunting my strength like a foolish child.

Cell was so much weaker than me and I could have killed him the moment I ascended, but I wanted to humiliate him in front of my friends. Then he blew himself up, and he wanted to take the planet with him but Daddy stepped in. I didn't understand what he was doing at first but when he put his fingers up to his forehead and smiled down at me, I knew. I screamed his name at the top of my lungs as he vanished with Cell's explosive body to Otherworld.

I thought I would die from the shame and pain. I berated myself and my friends tried to console me, but it wasn't working. And that's when we felt a horrible wind blowing behind us and a disturbingly strong Ki. Out of nowhere, a blast came out of the dust and went right through Mirai Trunks' chest, killing him instantly. Vegeta went crazy and tried to go after Cell but it was no use. That thing came back even stronger than before, we all thought he had been blown to smithereens in the kami kaze attack.

That meant that my father sacrificed his life for nothing. While Cell blew the enraged Vegeta away, I was getting angrier by the second. Thanks to Vegeta, Cell crushed one of my arms and I only had one arm to protect us all with. I couldn't have destroyed Cell without my Daddy.

Dende had been awfully gracious to him and gave him his life back the day after I defeated Cell, Daddy wanted to stay but I pleaded with him to come back and so he returned to us. Now everything is back to normal, and that doesn't mean that normal is always necessarily better. We're just getting back into the swing of things Daddy decided that we should spend more time together, but Mom makes me spend every waking moment studying and Daddy being the kindhearted, well meaning guy he is, complied with her to make her happy.

Of course, that doesn't make me happy, but I never have a say in this.

I'm a teenager and have never gone to school before. I'm being home schooled my Mom and trained by Dad. The only breaks I get are when I sneak out with Piccolo or my Dad would stand up to Mom just long enough to get her to agree that he could take me out. My Mom always fought with my father, yelling at him and hitting him with frying pans, not that it hurt him. She would even go so far as to embarrass him in front of our friends. Nobody is amused though, not a lot of people like my mother.

I love her, sure, but even I have my limits. Unlike me, Dad is at her every beck and call. He'll do anything she asks just to keep her from yelling and making a scene. I don't like it one bit. Downstairs, she's in the kitchen banging pots together loudly in preparation for dinner.

"Hello Mother."

She stops what she's doing and spins around to me.

"Where is your father? I told him to be back here by sunset!" She's mad already.

"Well Mother he _did _go fishing and you know how he is" Her hands fly to her hips. "Oh great that makes it better. Just because I know how he is doesn't mean he can't change for his family! He always does this to us!" Huffing vehemently she slams another pot down with a loud clang.

"Oh come now, you don't want him to change for us, you want him to change for you. I'm the one that doesn't mind that he's out being happy."

If Daddy wants to fish and stay out all night babysitting pterodactyls then he can, it's his business.

"Well if he weren't busy bringing home fish instead of money then I guess I would be more satisfied. He has a growing boy here at home and a wife, what does he need out there? Is in here not good enough?"

I'm getting tired of this.

"You don't have anyone telling you when to come home do you? What would you do if you did, if there was someone always yelling in your ear telling you to do this and that and you never have any freedom for yourself, wouldn't you want to know what it's like to just get away from it all? That's what Dad is doing."

Dropping the pot she advances toward me and I don't bat an eye. "Why do you talk about Dad the way you do Mom, aren't you supposed to be his wife, not his mother?" I ask simply. Her hands are shaking at her side and her face is red with rage. "How dare you question me young man! What your father and I do is none of your business. You've been hanging around Goku and his idiot friends too often. You've stepped out of a child's place far too many times!" This makes me angry. I am NOT a child.

I am a teenager and a Saiyan.

"I'm not a kid anymore Mom. So stop treating me like one." "Gohan, I can't believe your nerve! You can't talk to me like that!" She screeches. She puts both hands on the table staring me down like I'm supposed to be afraid. If she weren't my Mother I would have slapped her down. Ignoring her i go and leave to find my father, who left not to long ago. "Where do you think your going? I'm not done dealing with you get back here right now!"

Dealing with me? Nobody _deals_ with me except my father and he's not here!

I swiftly spin around, snarling. "Listen, I'm not your slave I am old enough to come and go as I please. I know if Dad were here he would agree with me. Why do you always think that people should just always listen to everything you say because you say it? You're really not that special" I don't mean for it to sound that way exactly, but I think I get my point across.

"Wh-where do you get these rebellious ideas? I'll bet it's from that dirty Vegeta or that ugly Namek! My poor…" I glare at her tersely at her as she continues to rant and rave about ugly green Nameks and evil Saiyans, momentarily forgetting that her husband was one of them. I should have kept my mouth shut in the first place. This won't be over for a while so maybe my best course of action is to leave. I turn and walk to the door. "What?! Where are you _going, _Gohan? Don't you walk away from me!" I don't stop making my way over to the door.

"_Gohan!!!!!"_ She screams in that horribly shrill voice that lights my ears afire.

I stop, but don't turn around. I'm leaving and there is nothing she can do to stop me. A hand flies to my face and I grab it twisting it painfully. She grits her teeth to keep from crying out and I let her hand go.

Rubbing her wrist she laughs "Oh-ho so how about this, since you're a big grown man, why don't you go out and find someone else to take care of you. Waste your life like your father if you want, I'm done trying. If you walk out that door, I swear don't bother coming back." She growls in a venomously low voice.

"My father did not waste his life, if he wasn't alive you wouldn't have a life!" No more comes from her, and I leave. I don't plan to come back. Not to that. I take to the air and don't get far before I can hear her sobs. I frown. It's probably her last ditch effort to get me to come back so she could control me some more. She always cries when screaming doesn't work. But it's not going to work on me. I'm done with her.

Dad is the strongest man in the world and he can snap her like a twig if he wanted, but he puts up with it. I'm sure at one point he loved her but she must have sucked the love right out of their relationship after I was born. In some way, this is partly my fault. I want to have two parents to love but she makes it impossible to want to be around her. I try so hard to make her happy but I end up disappointing her because I'm so much like my father. And she is right, I want to be like him in every way.

So much, that I would defy her to prove it. I love him more than I love her.

Even though she has been in my life longer, my father and I have the type of bond that nobody can break. Not even her. I'm flying through the air intent on finding my fathers Ki, and a thought comes to me.

What am I going to tell him? I'm afraid of what he'll say.

My Dad loves my Mom to some degree, especially her cooking. She does everything for us, cooks, cleans, and draws our baths. He is going to be livid. What strikes me worse is that he'll make me go back and apologize, something I don't want to do.

My father only ever wants peace so it would be natural that he try and patch things up. It's done and I not going back. But what if he asked me too? I can't deny him anything, he's my father. Not only is he stronger than me, but there's something about him that makes people trust him and do as he says even when they know he is wrong. I am no exception. But unlike my mother, he never demands anything from me, and he's always aware of my feelings if he could help it.

I stop in my tracks. Perhaps looking for him might not be such a good idea right now. I don't know where I'm going to go now. I can't stay at Capsule Corp for obvious reasons and I'm not old enough to live on my own. I am pretty stupid for doing what I did, admittedly, but what's done is done.

I look around for a direction to fly in when a voice almost startles me out of the air.

"Hey, Gohan. Where are you going? I brought back dinner!"

Dad!

I turn around and am about to say something but the words die in my throat. Looking at him he seems so happy. He's carrying a large fish that was meant for dinner. The dinner I would not be having. His deep, bright smile was warm and content and he looked forward to going home to eat.

"Gohan, are you alright, you look sick."

I feel sick.

"Come on why don't you come on home for dinner and we can talk about whatever is bothering you. This fish is rare I caught it upstream" I don't move. I can't. But he seems so happy…"

"Daddy" I whisper. He leans forward, looking at me closely. "Gohan… what's wrong?" I can't bring myself to answer him. I have to move, now. My eyes dart around for an escape. He sees the look in my eyes and his narrow. "Gohan…" He says warningly and slowly moves forward. I can't look at him. Before I have the chance to fly off, he had already dropped the fish and wraps his arms around me tightly. "Gohan, what are you doing?" I wiggle around trying in vain to get out of his ridiculously strong grip.

God he's so fucking strong, I can't get out even if I power up.

There's nothing I can do now but talk. "I left Mom" I mumble. I can feel his confusion as he frowns and looks behind him. "Gohan your mother is in the house, what are you talking about?" I know he won't understand easily. I want to tell him in terms he'll understand.

"Gohan." He says my name again. This time I know I have to answer.

"We had an argument and she told me to leave. So… I left." I say in a quiet voice. I can hear his sharp intake of breath as he slowly lets me slip out of his grip. The air suddenly feels a lot colder this October. "You what?!" He asks in a disbelieving tone. How can I explain?

I don't want to turn around and see his face, but I do. "W-why Gohan? What happened?"

The fish was long since forgotten. "I….she kept telling me what to do I just couldn't take it…" I stammer. The look on his face crushes my heart. He looks at me for the longest time before a scowl settles into his face. "Gohan she's your mother, why would you do that?!"

I close my eyes in shame, but they snap back open when he grabs my arm. "Wha—He practically yanks me to him and heads in the direction of home. "Dad, no!" "You're going to apologize to your mother, and that's it!" I snatch my arm out of his grip and he turns on me fast. I recoil away from him. "What is wrong with you Gohan. Why are you acting like this?" "She's the one that told me to leave, I only asked why she treated you the way she did. She wouldn't even let me…" For a second, I can see a look of understanding in his eyes before it is replaced with anger.

Towards me.

"Gohan" he says in his raspy, high pitched voice. But it sounds so forceful, I begin to get wary. "You have to come with me, maybe I can settle this between you and your mother." I can't get another word out because he grabs my hand and put his fingers up to his forehead.

In an instant we are back home. Damn that instantaneous movement technique. Mother is sitting in a chair, and it looks like she was waiting for something. She knew he would bring me back. "Chichi, what's this all about?" he asks her in the tone he uses when he's serious. Mom gets up and runs to his arms.

"Wahh, he just went ballistic on me, he said he wanted to leave me. I couldn't stop him!" She bawls, feigning innocence.

I growl. Liar!

"Dad, she's lying! Why are you lying?!" I yell.

But the look he gives me shuts me up fast.

"Gohan, you didn't have to do this. You could have just tried to talk it out"

Yeah, talk.

I slam my hand down on the table making the bowl of fruit on it turn over and tumble to the floor. "Lie all you want Mom, I don't care if you have him on such a tight leash, he won't even listen to his own son! I won't be your slave, or your stupid 'wonder child' anymore." Both of them look surprised. Dad takes a step toward me and I have to quell the urge to back up. "Gohan sit down so we can talk" "What's there to talk about?" I snap.

Mom decides to pipe up. "Gohan just stop this behavior and get back to studying so---

I don't bother remembering my father is still in the room and I scream. "I hate you! All you ever want me to do is study I never have time for a real life where I don't have to worry about coming home early because YOU would be angry. I never had time to be a kid because YOU take all the fun and happiness out of my life. I tried to let it go, tried to ignore it and tell myself this was what all mothers did, but it was just too unjust to be true! You are so shrewd and demanding. You want this, that, everything. And when you don't get it you bitch and moan---

"Watch your language young man, is it so much to ask that I don't want you to turn out like your father?!"

The room goes quiet as death. I turn to see my father's reaction. He stares at her with a deep frown.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks quietly.

She puts her hands up defensively. "I was just saying how I didn't want him to… die like you did" It would have worked too if he didn't see right through her like I do. He glances at me. "Gohan get your things, we're leaving" I nod and without a moments hesitation, fly to my room to gather my things.

"What?!" She yells. "You're leaving me just like that?" I hear my father coming up the stairs. "You have no right to treat my son that way" I smile in triumph. He finally understands.

When he gets to the top of the stairs he smiles at me and winks. I can't help but grin back. We were finally getting away from this place. I stuff my things into a small sack. I don't have much but my old Saiyan suit, Piccolos Gi and my orange Gi that matches my fathers, and a few other items. I carefully put a picture of my father and I in the bag and sling it over my shoulder.

"Dad, I'm ready!" Seconds later he comes to my room. His bag is even smaller than mine. "Alright son lets go"

Mom was being oddly quiet down there. We descend the stairs but get no farther than the kitchen before she comes out with a rifle. I almost laugh. Dad does. "Hahaha Chichi, what do you think that will do?" He asks innocently. She still looks determine and stands her ground. "You won't leave me, Goku" Dad puts his hand on my shoulder and ushers me out the door.

"Goodbye Chichi. It's up to Gohan if he wants to visit." And I'm sure I don't. With that, he turns around prepares to leave. She fires off a shot from the rifle. The sound of ricochet is loud. The bullet hits him but bounces off effortlessly. He doesn't even feel it. "Fine then. Leave you idiots don't come back!" She yells after our retreating backs. With pleasure.

Dad and I will start a new life, without the bitching and demands. Freedom never felt so good. I turn to look at him. "Dad where are we gonna go?" He looks back at me and smiles. "I have a secret place."

A secret place?

"What? Where?"

He doesn't answer but picks up speed so that I have to actually try and keep up with him. Whenever I catch up, he flies faster. I soon see that this was turning into a game so I power up and fly as fast as I can go. Even he has trouble keeping up. I was fast and I knew it. But he was faster and with a burst of Ki he was leaving me in his Super Saiyan dust.

We don't fly very far before he starts down. A small house is in the distance. It's surrounded by trees and stand in the middle of the dense forest, far away from civilization. The trees are old and very big, concealing the house modestly. It must have been a secret because he had never told me about until now. Had he ever planned to tell me about this place?

"Well, here we are" He states simply presenting the little shack like it was some kind of mansion. I didn't care though because what ever made him bring us here was special to him.

And if it's special to him, it's special to me.

"I want us to stay here until tomorrow" "Tomorrow, what's happening tomorrow?" He walks past me disappears into the house without answering. I hurry after him and when I get inside I'm greeted by the sight of an old one room shack with a small kitchen and a bathroom, with a tub.

"This is why we are staying only the night" he says. He puts his bag down on the cracked worn out wooden floorboards and looks at me. "You hungry?" I almost forgot we never ate that fish. I nod my head. I was hungry I hadn't eaten in hours. He laughs at my eagerness and walks back out the door.

"Well then we should go fishing!" He exclaims happily. Fishing is his favorite pastime. He doesn't do it with a hook just an old fashion punch to the stomach and the fish is a goner. I follow him out the door and too the stream, hoping to catch on of those rare fish he mentioned earlier. We jump into the stream with our still clothes on a dive under water.

I could hold my breath for about 10 minutes, but Dad could hold his longer. He had been doing this since he was younger than me. Something catches my eye and I swim toward it. It's a really big, black and blue fish. I try to sneak up on it as best as I could but you really can't sneak around in water. It sees me and takes off.

I give chase and catch up quickly. Bringing my arms up, I put them together and club the fish to its death. It slowly floats lifelessly to the bottom of the stream, but I swim under it and let it fall into my arms. It's bigger than I am, but it hadn't made a bit of difference.

I float back up to the surface in time to see my father hauling out another fish. "Dad, don't bother I got one!" I cry. He holds the fish up and grins. "Alright, I guess you'll have to go back big guy. But don't go too far, I won't say we won't be looking for you come breakfast time!" He chuckles and lets the fish drop back into the water.

I followed Dad back to the house and throw the big fish on the table.

"Whew, that was good but now we stink!" He complains taking a whiff of himself. "I think we should shower first"

Walking into the little bathroom he turns on the hot water and lets it run. Soon the tube is filled up. Luckily, the tub was unnaturally big in this small and there would be plenty of space for the two of us.

Daddy doesn't hesitate to take his clothes off.

His shirt comes off first then his wrist bands and sash. His boots follow suit and his pants go the same way. He is soaking wet. The water droplets run down his chest to the waistband of his pants. When he gets to his boxers I turn away.

"Alright Gohan let's..." He trails off and gives me a look.

"Gohan what's wrong?"

What did he mean?

"Your face is red"

I hadn't even noticed the heat creep up to my cheeks until he tells me. I'm still standing in the middle of the room, wet and dripping all over the place. I laugh it off and take off my own shirt. He just smiles and removes his white cotton boxers. I fight not to blush deeper. I turn away and finish taking my own clothes off.

Once I'm in the buff, I join Dad in the hot bath he drew. "Ahhhhhh" We both sigh when the water makes contact with our skin. This sure was great. I miss the times we'd spend soaking together in the hot tub at home.

Home… It's not that I really miss it or prefer to be there than here with my father, but the thought of it makes me a little sad. We had it good there. Now we're on our own, but that's okay, we're totally independent. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

I stare at Dad while he washes up. I had been meaning to ask...

"Dad?" He looks up and smiles at me. "What?" "Where are we going tomorrow?" He cocks his head to the side and looks confused for a minute. Then realization comes across his face. "Oh, we're going to see Bulma about a Capsule house. I know she'd give me one if I asked."

I don't doubt that. Bulma likes my Dad. I mean really_ likes _him. He's too oblivious to notice though. She takes up staring at him and openly flirting every chance she gets. Perhaps there was trouble in paradise with Vegeta? I laugh out loud at my own joke, and Daddy gives me a strange look.

"Is that funny Gohan?" I shake my head. "No, I was just thinking, that's all." I don't say anymore and continue to clean myself.

After the bath, Dad and I make a fire outside and sit around it making sure the fish didn't burn. "This is gonna be good for us Gohan just you wait and see." I don't deny it. "I know Dad, I believe you" And I do. He would do anything to make me happy and I would do anything to please him. I love my father and nothing would change that.

The smell of burning fish gets our attention and Dad quickly takes the fish off of the stick but thinks better of it and puts it back. There was no plate in that house that big. Instead he puts the fire out and all goes dark. So he lights another one and we eat the meal in silence.

I glance at him and watch him eat his portion with fervor like he hasn't eaten for days. He always ate that way. He is quick to finish his and grab another piece. I laugh wholeheartedly watching him snatch his hand back and blow on it.

"Careful Daddy, you wouldn't want to lose your hand to a fish, what would I tell everyone?" He's funny when he's hungry. Despite his failed attempt, he goes back and tries to grab a piece of fish. This time he is successful in not burning himself.

"Man, I gotta be more careful" He mumbles, biting into the fish gingerly.

I have not yet started my meal because I'm too busy staring at him. He's blowing on the fish in quick puffs, handling it carefully. His hair is a mess as usual and he's wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt and some loose gray sweat pants. I observe his face closely. I don't know why it is that I never noticed that he's so---

"Hey Gohan, are you gonna eat your fish? I thought you said you were hungry" Fish flies out of his mouth as he speaks. I recoil in disgust at his grotesque eating habits. I've lived around him most of my life and still can't get used to the idea of how much food he could put away. He always ate fast like he was never going to eat again, and when he did, he didn't even bother to mind his manners when he talked. My mother hated that and tried to teach him good table etiquette, but obviously, it didn't work.

"Dad, could you swallow your food first?" I ask meekly. He blinks a few times before he swallows and speaks. "Sorry Gohan, I was worried because you weren't eating. You were just staring at me. I thought you wanted some of my fish, but you have your own so…"

'Shit', I curse in my head. He caught me staring at him. I don't even know why I was looking. But I shake my head and bite into the fish. It is surprisingly juicy and flavorful, normally fish didn't have this much flavor. "Dad, what did you put in the fish?" He looks at me as if he doesn't understand the question.

"I didn't put anything in it Gohan, this fish has it's own flavor" I nod and continue eating.

Dinner was good and afterward we go back inside, neither of us feeling very much like doing anything except lazing about for the rest of the night. We jump into the big bed together and I snuggle up close to his warm, big chest. It's not easy to cuddle something so hard but I lay my head against him anyway and he puts his arm around me. Stifling a yawn. He pulls the covers over us and the night takes us to sleep.

Early the next morning, as he said, we go over to Bulma's house. As usual, Vegeta's up early too, training to do the impossible. He will never be able to beat my Daddy. Never. Bulma greets me with a rub on the head and my Dad with a tight hug. I could swear her hands roam longer and lower than they should have. They are dangerously close to his backside. But she lets go and stands back. Good.

"What brings you here Son?" She calls my father by that name because she is his oldest friend.

He scratches his head and looks for something to say.

"Uh, well Gohan and I were going away to train for a while and we thought that you would give us a good sized Capsule house." Bulma winks at him and holds her finger up. "No problem, Son. I'll take care of it. Whatever you want"

It could have been just me, but I think she stressed the '_whatever'_ part purposely. He doesn't seem to notice and we follow her into the house.

I walk into the living room and pass something that moves in the corner of my eye. I walk over to it and realize it's a crib and inside is Baby Trunks. I peer in at the cute kid and he giggles up at me. I smile back and reach into to pick him up.

As I do, I hear a gruff voice behind me.

"If you drop him, you die"

I don't have to turn around to know the source of the voice. "Yes Vegeta-San" I say.

I hold the baby close so I won't drop him and Vegeta walks by me to the fridge. When his head comes back out he has all the makings of a sandwich and a bottle on the top. He puts the things down and shoves the bottle into my hand.

"Make sure you feed him, I don't want him crying up a storm. There are more in the fridge" Without another word he proceeds to make his sandwich. I stare at him in disbelief.

"What in the _hell_ are you looking at boy?" He snaps and I quickly look away. I don't know if he knows how obvious it is that he cares about Trunks. After Cell killed him, Vegeta went crazy and attacked him. Of course he got beat down in seconds and I got my arm broken for the trouble. He never did thank me for that. But I don't expect him to.

Carefully putting the bottle in Trunks mouth, I gasp when he hungrily sucks the bottle from my hand and drinks feverishly. I laugh and rub my cheek against his soft ones. He sighs around the bottle and closes his azure eyes. So cute. He looks just like Vegeta but has Bulma's eye color. His little lavender tuft of hair is a mixture of black and blue. I put him back down when my father walks back into the room.

He is not wearing his normal orange Gi. He now has the navy blue spandex training suit that we wore in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and a capsule in his hand.

"Come on Gohan, time to go. Oh, hey Vegeta!"

Vegeta grunts at him but doesn't look up from his meal.

I look into Trunks' crib and wave at him. He cutely waves back. I back away and walk to Dad. Bulma is staring at his ass unashamedly like Vegeta isn't even in the room.

He isn't looking at her. Her eyes look like they are about to burn a hole through him so I grab his arm and tug. He glances down at me chuckles. "Gohan wants to leave. Bye Bulma and thanks again" "Bye Gohan, Bye Goku. You know I have only the best for you. Stop by if you need _anything._" Vegeta's head snaps up and he glares at her. She ignores him and waves us off.

We leave and I continually look at Daddy's face to see if anything looks different. Too see if she did anything to him, anything at all. He looks the same, so I relax and we take off into the air.

"What did she do?" I ask anyway. I still don't trust her after his return from Namek.

"Nothing Gohan she just gave me this neat Capsule house and a few other things."

A few other things, eh?

"Like what?" He turns to me a gives me a look.

"What do you mean 'like what', Gohan? You sound so suspicious. What do you _think_ she did?" "What else did she give you?" I ask again. It isn't like me to act like this normally, but I have to know. "She gave me a lot of food and clothes that's all. What's wrong Gohan, you don't trust her?" No. "No I don't" I say simply. He laughs. "Why not?" I almost don't want to say but I answer him anyway.

"She likes you", I knew he wouldn't get my meaning so I added, "She _likes _you" I stress the 'like' so he would get the drift. What he says next almost makes me fall out of the sky.

"Oh, I know that!"

"What? What do you mean you know?" He shrugs and doesn't look at me. The air whips around his face pulling his spiky Saiyan hair back. "I know she likes me like that Gohan, I've always known." "How?" I ask. So maybe she did do something to him! "She makes it kinda obvious don't you think? She's always staring at me and touching me longer than necessary. I can tell she wants me."

I snarl. "Why don't you tell her not to touch you?!" I would have ripped her to shreds. Does this mean he likes her attention?

"She doesn't know I know. She's my best friend I don't want to endanger our friendship. We didn't do anything like that and we never will Gohan" I don't ask anymore questions and we continue the rest of the trip in silence. After a few minutes I kill the silence and ask, "Where are we going Daddy?"

"Woods, far away" He says it quickly and keeps on flying.

I ignore his strange behavior and say nothing else. We fly farther than the small house and go deeper into the forest until we land in a spot that has even more trees than our previous 'home.' Once we land, he throws the capsule to the ground and in a puff of smoke, a _very_ big house appears. It's bigger than our house at home. It's grand and blue and white with a lot of windows. I can't help but let out a gasp. It's huge!

"Daddy..." He's looking at it in awe too. "Wow, Bulma sure gave us a big house. We don't really need all of this space though" Bulma's words pop into my head

"_Only the best for you"_

This is the best alright. I can't believe she would give us something this big. "Come on let's see what it looks like inside." He runs inside like a little kid at Christmas and I follow slowly, taking my time to look at everything. "Wow" I utter. The inside is already furnished and there are electronic appliances in the corners.

Upon closer inspection I find that they are servobots that haven't been activated yet. She had really outdone herself for my father. "I think we should set up" He says. I'm not looking at him this time and don't see him pull out more capsules and toss them on the table. I face him, surprised by the sound. On the table there are two stacks of neatly pressed Saiyan armor and orange Gi's. Next to them was a whole case of underclothes. He throws another to the floor and boots are inside.

"Gohan take these to your room and I'll get everything else set up." I clear the table and go upstairs. I don't know which room is mine so I pick one and put my stuff away. The room is big and overly spacious with oak dressers and a small television I was sure I would never use and a queen sized bed.

After I finish unpacking, I head back downstairs to see Daddy putting away the rest of the food she gave us. There is so much food we even have to put some on the counter and refrigerator. She sure was generous. Maybe she thought she could_ buy_ my Daddy. Not likely.

"Gohan, we're going to train in a few minutes so put on your suit and meet me outside. Oh and she gave me a Gravity Machine, so we'll train in there" Is there anything she didn't give him?! I grimace inwardly. I hope we never go back there to see her again.

I change into my suit and go outside to look for the dome shaped ship. It's there in the back of the house but I don't see Dad. So I wait in the GR for him.

I am utterly surprised when he comes up beside me seemingly out of nowhere. "Okay Gohan—Hey, why are you wearing that one?"

I spin around to see what he's talking about and almost choke on my tongue. He has the same exact suit I have, but the pants are not pants. They're shorts. And the shirt is sleeveless, complete with the Saiyan armor. For some reason I can't help the gasp that comes out of my face. "What is that?" He looks down at himself and smiles. "It's cooler than the regular one and since we're going to be training indoors I thought we should at least be comfortable." I am unable to move my lips for a second as I stare at him complete and utter shock.

"Gohan maybe you should change into yours. You would be a lot more comfortable. I've trained in here before and when it gets hot, it's _hot_" "No that's okay" I answer a little too quickly. He squints at me funnily but shrugs his shoulders. "Alrighty, well when you set fire in there don't blame me"

I had only ever seen Krillin in the spandex short suit, but I was a lot younger and thought it was cool. I'm sure why it is that Daddy's appearance surprises me. But then again he is _lot_ bigger and stronger than Krillin anyway, like when we trained for Cell, I couldn't believe my eyes when he put on the suit for the first time. I can't seem to look away until he puts a hand on my shoulder and says, "Are you sure you don't want to change?" I nod quickly

"Well suit yourself"

He walks over to the middle of the room and sets the gravity. Suddenly the air around us gets hotter and heavier with every passing second. The gravity continues to climb as the room darkens and he keeps going until the gravity is so heavy that my knees buckle under the strain.

"We're going to exercise, the first thing you want to do is maintain your balance and posture in extreme conditions. So I'm going to start you at 700g's okay? Try to do as many push up as you can."

I take a step forward with a little effort but stop as an idea comes to my head. I begin to power up when he shouts, "No!" I am startled and stop. "No, you can't power up Gohan. That's like cheating. The first thing we're gonna do is learn to move around so that you can make it a little easier." I sigh and take another step.

I practice walking around the room until I can walk around easier and soon I'm jumping in the air. I'm already sweating, almost regretting not wearing the other suit. My father hasn't broken a sweat because he isn't doing anything.

It's easier for him because he had gone to the hyperbolic time chamber one day without me when my Mother wouldn't let me out of the house. I had no excuse to go so I had to remain in the house. Meanwhile he surpassed my Super Saiyan Two strength in one day.

"Daddy, why can't we go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" He tilts his head up. "Because I want you to work hard. That and it can only ever be used by anyone twice in a lifetime. It's not that simple. Mr. Popo told me that I wasn't allowed to come back for another five years, being as I did die, so I decided to train you in here."

It would have made it much easier to get stronger in one day, but I knew that the room had it's limits. Dende stressed that it wasn't a toy.

"Now, Gohan I want you to do as many pushups and sit ups as you can, then you can stretch so we can start your training."

This was not going to be easy. He sits himself in a nearby corner and watches me. When I get to the 5000th pushup I collapse on my stomach, exhausted. "That's very good Gohan now go for the sit ups" I pant lightly and start my sit ups. My father watches from his seat in the corner, watching me struggle when I get to the 2000th sit up.

"That's enough Gohan, now do your stretches" I have to take a short break first. This spandex is sticking to my skin and I'm sweating badly now. I really should have gone with the shorter version.

I feel him smirking in the corner when I take my break. He's probably dying to say, 'I told you so'. I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me worn out so I do my stretches without stopping. He finally gets up and walks over to me and holds his hand out. I take it gratefully and he pulls me to my feet with an effortless tug.

"Okay let's begin."

It's all the warning he gives me before he phases out of my sight and is behind me in an instant. I react fast enough and block the punch that was meant for my face. We trade blows back and forth quickly and my fist connects with his jaw.

I continue with an onslaught of punches and kicks and I think I have the upper hand until his leg shoots out and sweeps me off of my feet. Before I can hit the ground his foot is already in my back, kicking me into the air. I didn't see that one coming.

I quickly regain my composure and barely dodge his fist that cuts the air like a knife with a whooshing noise. He's serious. I block a knee and deliver a hook to his face. He only arcs backward long enough for me to roundhouse kick him. Before my hit connects though, he grabs my legs and flings me into the nearest wall. My feet tuck under me and I shoot off the wall to him. I pull my arm back in preparation for a punch, when he grabs both of my arms and knees me in the face. I feel my teeth dig into my lip as I fly into the wall. I hit it with a metallic thud and hit the floor.

He is standing a few feet away while I suck the air into my lungs. The sweat is stinging my eyes and I rub them trying to get the burning to stop.

"I think you should take your shirt off Gohan. It makes no sense to get too heated in training. I told you to wear the other one, but you didn't listen. See, you can barely stand the heat."

Meanwhile, he has a light sheen of perspiration covering his face and I smirk. At least I'm good enough to make him work up a sweat.

"Okay"

I finally agree and slip the shirt over my head tossing it somewhere. I grab a towel from the bar on the wall and wipe myself down.

"I'm ready Dad"

This time I anticipate his attack and block every move until he somehow finds an opening and almost breaks my jaw with one punch. I don't have time to cradle it because he is already planting his fists into my back in a vicious jackhammer. I hit the ground hard and get up slowly holding my jaw.

"Fuck!" I curse out loud assessing the damage. Damn it all, he dislocated it!

Just spitting the curse out hurts. I glare up at him. Why the hell did he have to hit me so hard?

He's standing above me with a frown on his face.

"Where did you learn that kind of talk Gohan?"

I forgot that I did it in front of him and mumble, "Vegeta" I hear him sigh. "I thought so… don't say it again"

Or what, I want to ask just to see what he'll do. So I push my luck and ask, grinning, "Or what?" His eyes widen for a fraction of a second and he leans down and stares into my face.

He's so—

"Or I really will break your jaw and make sure you can't talk. Sure beats washing your mouth out with soap" The grin slides off my face and is replaced by a scowl.

"Why did you hit me so hard?"

He thinks for a moment and replies, "You can handle it." Then he grabs my face and with a painful snap, resets my jaw. I howl in pain, and drool pours out of my mouth. I almost want to bite his hand.

"There", he says standing back.

I get up fast and attack him. He doesn't expect it and I land a solid punch to his solar plexus and he doubles over in pain. I bring my foot up and kick him in the face, sending him into wall. I don't give him time to recover and knee him in the face again twice. His nose is bleeding and he has a scar on his left cheek.

I'm about to punch him again when he lashes out at me at me. I don't know what hit me, but I know I see stars. I shake my head clear in time to see his foot rushing to meet my face. I can't block or dodge in time and the blow snaps my head back and I hit the ground, blood leaking out of my nose.

That hurt!!!

I don't care that he threatened to fix my face and I shout.

"God fucking damn it!!! What the hell, you almost broke my fucking nose!!!" He's hitting me like he's trying to kill me! What is wrong with him? We never trained this intensely before. But today it feels like he's hitting to hurt me intentionally.

His glare doesn't faze me as I just growl up at him. I wait for him to tell me that we should take a break as we had been training for three hours already. But instead he bends over slightly and yanks my head forward by my hair and shoves it into his knee. I scream as my head reels back. This time I'm sure my nose is broken.

"That's what you get" He says in a stern voice. I get up holding my nose, but know better not to curse again. "I told you not to say it again and you disobeyed me. You're lucky I didn't break your jaw. When I say not to do something, I mean it Gohan. I'm not your mother. I will discipline you the hard way if need be."

I say nothing and just stare at the floor. My hand drops and blood gushes out of my nose. I smirk. But I don't speak too soon, knowing that I will sound like a little pig if I do.

"You're lucky I have Senzu beans. I would let you stay that way, but I don't want to put your training on hold" He walks over to the control panel and opens a draw I didn't notice before, pulling out a small brown sack. Taking a bean out, he walks back over to me. "I hit you so hard because I wanted to test you to see what you would do. If I'd known that you were going to act like a baby—"

"I'm not a baby!" I seethe.

He holds his hand out and I snatch the bean. He has a smug smile on his face. He knows he's made me angry. "Let's continue shall we?" I eat the foul tasting bean and jump to my feet.

I decide not attack him recklessly because he is more dangerous than I thought. And fast too. I hadn't had the chance to spar with him since the Cell Games so I didn't expect him to be this much stronger. I used to be stronger than he was. Now he is back in his original place as savior and strongest man on Earth.

"You're gonna pay for that" The smile never leaves his face. "Alright" He steps back and takes his shirt off, tossing it somewhere with mine.

I swallow audibly. He's big, not just tall, but _big_… He now looks a lot more intimidating than any foe I've fought for some reason. And he…I don't show him my nervousness and stare him down challengingly.

"Bring it on" And he does. I find myself struggling to keep up with his attacks. His techniques are cold and painful, and he's learned a few things lately. He flips and twists his body in the air and I feel the whoosh before his boots crack against my head. I stumble back but I don't fall and I jump into the air and burst into Super Saiyan and before he has the chance to block I punch him in the midsection.

When he doubles over my arm I slam my fist between his eyes. His long, lean body keels in pain but I don't stop. I bring my hands together and bash them into his chest. He slams into the floor but gets up fast. I'm ready, and I do a spiral spin kick hitting him again. He flips back to dodges my next punch.

This is when things slip out of my control.

He quickly powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and I realize that I'm in trouble. He's coming at me fast and I'm rather scared so I do the only thing I can do. I kneel down, close my eyes, and punch him in the groin. I feel the breath leave him as he drops out of Super Saiyan and hits the floor.

I look down at him and am immediately sorry for what I did. "Fuck!" He curses. I rarely hear him curse. "Ahhhhh Damnit!!!" He growls and I can tell he's in a lot of pain. But I just stand there unsure of what to do. "Shit, Gohan what a dirty trick!" I feel guilty seeing him in pain like this. I hadn't really intended to do it, but it was all I could do. After all, he broke my nose.

He's on the floor bent over gasping for breath but he's pissed. He is sweating something awful now and is having trouble sitting up. I rush over to the control panel for a Senzu bean but I'm almost afraid to give it to him, for fear of what he'll do to me when he's healed. I hand it over to him but he won't take it.

"Here Daddy, it's a Senzu" He mumbles something incoherent and I strain to hear. "What?" He tries again. "I said, my hands are busy making sure I have something left to heal. You'll have to feed it to me." I start to shake as my hand nears his mouth.

Oh god…

He slowly takes the bean and chews. I back up quickly out of his way. He doesn't get up for a while and I begin to think that not even the Senzu bean could heal him.

But he gets up carefully and looks down at me. There is no expression on his face.

"Come here Gohan"

Of course, I don't come. I'm not stupid that's for sure.

"Fine then, I'll come to you" I back up for every step he advances, not even bothering to conceal that I'm scared "You know, that wasn't very nice at all, you could have just taken the hit. Do you have any _idea_ how much that _hurt_?" I can only continue to back up. I don't even see him move and he is a breath away from me in milliseconds. "What do you think I'm going to do to you Gohan?"

My mouth is hanging open in fright. He looks so menacing, I don't know what to say. Suddenly his face breaks out into a smile. "I won't hurt you Gohan." I blink confusedly and almost fall to my knees in relief. "Daddy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you that way" He laughs "Yes you did. But it would be a lot safer to use that on a real enemy than on your own father." I put my head down in shame. He ruffles my blonde spikes and I hear a loud rumbling noise. My head snaps up at the sound. He is smiling sheepishly. "Man, but I'm hungry. How about we get some food?" He puts his hand on my shoulder and I stop shaking. We exit the GR and the sun is still out. It has to be about 5 o'clock. We left Bulma's house at 12:00 in the afternoon so right now it should be lunch time.

Daddy looks up. "If you weren't my son I would have broken your neck" All of this he says with a cheerful smile on his face. I try not to picture it and hurry into the house.

I stop in my tracks when I notice that the table already is set and piled high with food. "What?" I ask in disbelief. Daddy chuckles and points to something moving in the living room. A servobot. "Oh" I say feeling stupid. He immediately plops into a chair and starts to dig in. So I sit down and serve myself as well. The meal goes relatively quite save for the loud smacking and slurping sounds coming from Daddy. It really is unpleasant watching him eat because he never so much as uses a napkin to wipe his mouth. He prefers his wrist. I eat neater, one of the good qualities my mother taught me. He finishes his meal and leans back and closes his eyes, sighing in content.

I watch him from across the room. After a while I begin to realize that he still doesn't have a shirt on. Surprisingly, nothing gets on his chest. But he is still covered in sweat. I feel my mouth go dry and I don't know why. His eyes open and he stands up really fast breaking my gaze. "I'm gonna check out the rest of the house, okay. I'll see you in a few" He leaves the room and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

What the hell was that? I couldn't take my eyes off of him for a minute! For the time we have been together I found myself looking at him like this more than three times in the day. Something is wrong with me but I can't put my finger on what. I've never stared at him like that before. When I look at him, I can feel my face heat up and a warm feeling in my gut. I'm glad he's gone from the room. Getting up, I put the dishes in the sink. I'll worry about them later.

I head to my room and lay on my bed for a few minutes before deciding that I'm not comfortable. I get up and consider joining Dad in that tour. While I'm with him, I can assess what is happening and come to a conclusion. Maybe I would tell him….maybe not. I get up and go downstairs. He's in the living room and he still doesn't have a shirt on. Why is this bothering me? It never bothered me before. Hell, I don't have a shirt on and I see nothing wrong with that.

He's touching everything in sight marveling at something or the other.

Nothing special, just some ornaments and pictures that came with the house. But I'm not looking at them. I'm looking at him. Again. My eyes run from his smiling face down his thick corded neck, and linger on his expansive chest for a minute before continuing their journey downward. The shorts are what really catch my eye. I tried not to gape before, but I'm doing it now, subtly. Those shorts leave so damn little to the imagination, I can feel myself blush three shades of heated red.

He still doesn't turn around and I continue to stare. It's so wrong, but I can't help it. I suppose as long as he doesn't turn around… I ogle him up and down admiring all I see, considering he is really an attractive guy. Now I can see why Bulma looks at him the way she does. And it's kind of hard _not_ to look. I can't be more disgusting at the moment eyeing my own father this way but I hardly care as long as he doesn't catch me looking. He's breathtaking. And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!

"Wow Gohan look at this!"

Gahh! His voice scares the shit out of me!

I walk over to see what it is that he's looking at and am not surprised in the least.

It is a guinea pig. And it's real. But it still doesn't surprise me. I've never owned one, but I have seen one before.

"Isn't he cute Gohan?" I look closely at it. "She, Daddy and yeah I guess she's cute."

He glances at me. "You guess?"

"Yeah Daddy, I guess" I say again.

He shrugs and straightens up. "Well, I suppose it's time for a shower. Our training is done for the day" He heads for the shower and I am left alone again.

When had I started to think he was attractive? It's all happening so fast. I don't know what it is or if it will pass, but I do know that what I feel is not normal. That and I'm only a kid, but not a child. I'm not even fully grown yet and I'm already having unnatural thoughts about my father. On top of that he is a _he. _And _he _is my _father_. It isn't right I know that. That's why I plan to keep this to myself. So long as no one else knows and he never finds out.

I don't know what I would do if he found out. What would he say? Would he call me a queer or a faggot? Would he disown me? I decide that I have to do everything in my power to will this attraction away and keep him from ever finding out.

"Hey Gohan what'd you do with the boxers?"

I turn around at the sound of his voice and wish I didn't. He stands at the bottom of the stairs, wet, with only a towel to cover him. The air leaves my lungs. He stands there, waiting for my answer.

"I…I …my room. They're in my room. In the dresser" I turn around quickly. "Thanks" And he's gone.

Thank Dende. I almost embarrassed myself there. This getting over it thing was not going to be as easy as I thought. I hate the effect he has on me. I hate that I'm so disgusting and vile. This thing I feel, so disturbing but what am I going to do? I can't even breathe right around him. This is infuckingsane! I hope he puts damn some clothes on.

For lack of anything better to do, I turn on the television and watch some mindless drivel for a while before I begin to slip off to sleep. Soon, I don't remember going to sleep but wake up a few hours later and it's already dark out. I look around and realize I'm not on the couch anymore, I'm in my room and I'm laying on something hard and warm and… moving. It can breathe too. I look down with drowsy eyes to see Daddy under me.

This means… I'm on top of him! I stiffen instantly upon realizing this and try to roll off but his arm is around me and he is asleep. I'm on top of him and what's worse…he is _still_ shirtless. I know he doesn't mean anything by it as I always slept on him when I was younger and we were alone in the house, but I can't help thinking about it that way.

I try to pry his arm off of me without waking him up, but his arm is damn heavy. I have no choice but to stay here.

My Dad is a heavy sleeper, but he couldn't sleep through the end of the world. He could sleep through most things though. I try hard not to blush and think about what's under me.

He's so richly oblivious, he doesn't even know what he's doing to me and things would stay that way forever. While I'm looking down at him I also notice that he has the Saiyan suit pants on, and I thank what little lucky stars I have that they're long. But it doesn't help much. I'm still blushing trying to push the thoughts out of my mind. I am a teenager after all, I know about sex. Though, I wish I didn't at this point.

The thing is, that I'm small. Not only for my age but I'm small in comparison to him. He's 5'9 and I'm 5'3. That's a whole six inches between us.

Geez!

I groan at my horrible choice of thoughts and try again to squirm out of his grip. I have to get out off here fast, but there is one problem: he's in _my_ room. He moves but doesn't wake up. His gloved hand tightens me and crushes me to him. What the fuck? He still has his gloves on?! Dende, why?

I have no choice but to wake him up because now there is an unfamiliar tightening in my groin and I know that if he wakes up and finds me like this, I'll have a shitload of explaining to do.

"Dad?" No answer.

"Daddy" I say louder. I can feel myself beginning to writhe against him and I can't control it. So I scream. "DAD!" He shoots up and I am thrown off of him.

Thankfully. "What? Gohan!!" He looks for me frantically because the room is dark he can't see me and he is too worried to just look for my Ki. "Daddy" I hear him shuffle around looking for the source of my voice. "I'm here Dad" I say from the floor. He sighs in relief. "What are you doing down there?"

I get up and say, "I had to go to the bathroom and you were holding me and I couldn't get up so I had to wake you up to get you to let me go"

Not entirely a lie, it would suffice.

"Oh, sorry about that. I was just lonely and had nothing to do so I took a nap with you" I smile at how sincere he sounds, is. He really has no idea. "That's alright I'm gonna go to the bathroom now"

I dash out of the room, thankful that I'm out of there. I swallow hard when I get to the bathroom. I was so close to him, I could smell the soap on his skin. I glance down at myself and realize that I have an erection. "Hnnnn" I clench my teeth together in shame and disgust.

Now I can't even trust myself around him anymore. My own father! What the hell am I going to do? I can't just avoid him. He always knows when something is bothering someone and I'm not willing to share what's bothering me. This is a secret I will take with me to my grave.

I long for a cold shower and am about to do just that when I realize that I'd have to go back to my room to get my things. I don't want to go there. I search the house for Dad's Ki and find it in the kitchen. Figures. I sigh in relief and go back to my room to get my stuff.

When I return to the bathroom, I glare down at myself and try to will my excitement away with a mean look. I think of how nasty it is of me to react like this. Of course, it doesn't work so I turn on the water full blast and strip down to nothing.

Once the cold water hits my skin my erection is gone. But I don't like the cold but I'm afraid to turn it warm because it might…return. So I wash up quickly and jump out, shivering.

Wrapping the towel around my waist I walk over to my clothes but stop when I catch a glimpse of myself in the full length mirror on the back of the door. I stare at myself with bored eyes. My face is angular with a sharp jaw, small pointed nose and full lips. My ears are kind of big and I have a round face.

I look so much like him, it's a wonder I'm not attracted to myself.

My disgusting, traitorous body is built the same but slighter. I have a lot of muscles for a kid my age and a slender waist. I un-wrap the towel and stand in front of the mirror completely nude. My legs are powerful and well muscled with bulging calves atop average sized feet. The rest of me is normal as far as I can see.

I think I look good. For me anyway.

I avoid looking at _it_ and go back to looking at my face. I guess I don't look bad if I look like him. My eyes are black and have small irises unlike my father's who has none. His eyes are ink black and shiny as Saiyan eyes tended to be. Except Vegeta's. His eyes are dull and lifeless and mean. I don't like his eyes. My father's are warm and caring but if you looked close enough into them you could feel yourself slipping into them. They read you like a book. That's why I don't look into his eyes. I don't want him to look into mine and see all of the things I don't want him to see. When he goes Super Saiyan his eyes are cold and bitter. Even when has a smile on his face, his eyes are cold as ice. I wonder if my eyes look like that. Most likely. Vegeta's always looked cold blue or black, no surprise there.

With one last peek I put my clothes on in a hurry go back to my room.

I want to see him, but I'm so scared. What if I get excited again, how would I explain it? I have to think of something fast because he'll be training me again tomorrow and he'll be wearing that impossibly tight Saiyan suit. My feelings are slowly spiraling out of control. In a matter of days since we left home, I have already developed a strong sexual attraction to him. This is not good.

Something in the back of my mind nags that this is not a human thing. If I were fully human, would I feel this way? I desperately want to blame it on my genes just to blame it on something but I'm not sure. Right now I have a problem that's way too much for me to handle. The most disturbing thing that I could ever fathom is happening to me and there isn't shit I can do about it. I just hope it doesn't get any worse. Two words were winding their way around my conscious: My father. This freakish feeling has got to stop or I'll go crazy. Why couldn't I like a girl or Bulma or something? Even she would have been better than this.

I'm supposed to like breast and other girly things. Not bulging muscle and toned abs!

Then an idea pops into my head. I would ask him to take me and find me a girlfriend! Yes, that's it, the answer to my prayers! It's so simple. I find a pretty girl and lust after her! I almost dance with joy at my plan. This has to work! In my happiness I run downstairs to find Dad and ask him.

I momentarily forget my attraction until I see him in the living room where is sitting down watching something.

Kissing. People kissing.

He is quiet and I'm not sure for a second if he knows I'm here. The people on the televisions actions take a turn for the worst. The female's clothes are being slipped off and the guy has his mouth and hands all over her, kissing her everywhere. I take a step forward. This is the perfect opportunity. I walk into the living room and he looks up, but he doesn't looked surprised to see me.

"Hey son" He greets me. He doesn't seemed fazed at all that I caught him watching people engage in a sexual act. So I go ahead and unveil my plan.

"Daddy, can you take me out to find a girlfriend?" At first he looks at me with an intense gaze then back at the television, where the man is kissing down the woman's stomach. Then he lets out a loud laugh, holding his sides and rolling on the couch. I scowl.

What the hell is so funny?

"Dad!" He stops laughing and focuses on me again. "I'm sorry, Gohan. I didn't mean to laugh that way. Say, Do you want a girlfriend so you can do", the man rips off his partners underwear "That?" I blush obscenely and suddenly find the floor rather interesting.

Just testing this out… "No, I just want to know if I'm attracted to girls."

Okay, I don't say that.

"Dad that's embarrassing. I just think it's time I had a girlfriend, so I could, you know, go out with her" His face falls and now he looks sad. Did I say something wrong? "You don't like spending time with me?" The floor has an interesting amount of dots on it. I don't want to see his face, so I keep mine downward.

"It's not that"

Yes it is.

"I just thought that…" Have to come up with something… "I'm feeling a little weird these days if you know what I mean" I smack my hands over my face when the words leave my mouth. I can feel him crack that knowing smile of his.

"Oh, I get it. You need a _girlfriend." _He says the word girlfriend with a hint of realization. I nod and blush deeper.

"Gohan" He takes my chin and looks me in the eyes. I look away. "You know if there is anything wrong you can tell me anything." No, I can't. But I don't say that out loud either. I wish it were true though. I wish I could tell him everything and let him help me.

Oh yeah, _help_!

"Okay" I say anyway. He is wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt with baggy black pants. Is he going somewhere? "Where are you going, Daddy?" I want to know. "Nowhere" He replies and gives his attention back to the television. My eyes widen when I see what the couple is doing now. The man is plowing her from behind, his hands fisted tight in her hair, dragging her head back forcefully. Her breasts bounce up and down in exertion, her mouth open in an 'O' of pleasure. My mouth is as dry as a bone by now. Dad doesn't even bat an eye. He doesn't tell me to leave the room or close my eyes, he just sits there looking mildly interested.

"This is sex, I'm sure you know this by now, so you have an idea of what you want." He smiles nicely, "But I'm not sure you want to handle a human girl that way, you could break her back" My face is on fire and I stare at him in shock.

He's being so calm, like this isn't sex, like he isn't sitting here watching porn with his son. He would never do this at home with Mom around. Maybe he did when she was gone? I find myself wondering what he does when he's alone watching this stuff. Why am I here watching it with him nodding along to everything he says? But I don't want to leave I want to hear him talk more about intercourse with the opposite sex. Somehow hearing sex the right way makes me feel confident that I can get over this.

"Well, he says

"You want a girl with sex appeal, one that's your age, maybe a little older. I guess you have your own preferences like breast size and other attributes" He pauses and sits back. "Oh and you'll have to learn how to be a good kisser. Girls don't like sloppy boys. Your mother didn't like the way I kissed when I first met her but with a little practice I got better. She would never admit it but I knew she grew to like my kisses" My eyes are now fixated on his lips, as he talks about kissing, I think about kissing. "Gohan, you should listen to me if you want a girl to like you."

He must know all about getting women to like him. I mean, Bulma practically trips over herself to get his attention and she's one of the richest most beautiful women alive.

"You mean the way Bulma likes you?" I ask in spite of myself.

"Yeah, like that. But that's an example of how you don't have to do much to get a woman to like you. I didn't do anything to her but she totally wants me. I don't know why that is." "She likes me for my looks, but I think I look pretty average. She has Vegeta, and he doesn't look half bad himself."

That's because nobody can stand him.

Before I can think about it I blurt out, 'You look way better than him Daddy!" Dad grins up at me. "You really think so?" I curse inwardly at my stupid mistake. "Uhhhh Yeah, well Bulma seems to like you better" I stutter to cover my tracks. Vegeta isn't half the man my Dad is. Dad smiles anyhow and looks back at the television.

"I think that's enough of this" he leans forward and turns it off. I'm grateful for the gesture.

"What do you think of Bulma?" His actions pause for a minute as he takes his time to think about. "She's pretty, I guess, but I've known her as a friend for so long, I can't see myself thinking of her that way." I nod slowly and throw another question at him. "Did you like her when you were my age?" "Well, yeah sort of. I didn't really know much about girls back then"

'Back then' He says this like he's old. At 31, he doesn't look a day over 25. That's the way Saiyans age.

"But I met your mother and she taught some things about women, and Master Roshi taught me the rest" Figures, he taught me a lot too. I had learned quite a few things from him and his collection of pornography. Mom was too frugal to teach me things like that. "Daddy, what did you think about Mom when you first met her?" The corners of his lips turned up farther as he remembers. "She was really pretty to me and she liked to fight so I liked her immediately. She was nicer and more carefree back then, always fun to be around." I feel guilty all of a sudden. "Did she start to get worse after I was born?" He puts his hand on my arm and tries to get me to cheer up.

"No, she just was given a responsibility that she was too overqualified to handle. If she trusted me with you more she would have been a lot better off. She gives herself unnecessary responsibilities for no reason. She makes it harder all by herself. It's not your fault, and if it means anything to you, you are my best accomplishment in life, the one thing I'm proudest of." The paternal side of him really shows and makes me feel ten times more anxious then I was before. His words and feelings mean the world to me and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that.

I hug him sincerely and give him a good squeeze before I let him go. He looks like he really needed one. "I love you Daddy" A hand ruffles my hair. "I love you too son"

A sharp pang of hunger stabs me in the side and I am rudely aware that I haven't eaten in a while. Dad snickers but is cut short when the same sound comes from him. "Wow I'm hungry. Let's get some chow!" I eagerly follow him to the kitchen and sit down and wait for him to prepare meal for us. I observe carefully as he bustles around the kitchen grabbing every ingredient in sight. He's going to cook! I blink and cock my head to the side, looking like his carbon copy.

"Daddy, you can cook?" He winks at me and continues pulling pots out of the cupboards. When did he learn how to cook? I wait in earnest anticipation of the meal to come. By the way he winked, it looks like he can cook pretty well.

"You're in for a real treat Gohan." The kitchen is alive with all of the noises of cooking and it all smells great. I don't look at him for too long this time. Our conversation in the living room has placated me so that I'm not tempted to leer at him. He looks natural in the kitchen probably because it's his favorite place in the house.

Stir this, add a pinch of that… I watch him add all kinds of things to the pot of soup he's making. It all looks good to me. I wait for about an hour before the hot bowl is set before me.

I take one sip of the hot soup and berate myself for not having known better. My reaction is swift, my mouth curls down in disdain and my eyes water up. My face quivers and spits out the food. It's horrible! This 'treat' must be a trick! What terrible cooking!

The look on my Dad's face is kind of sad and disappointed. "You don't like it?" My tongue is hanging out and I'm drinking my water as fast as I can. "Don't like it?! Why don't you taste for yourself and find out" I spit. He tries it and the look on his face is comical. It contorts from curiosity to disgust then to anguish.

"Blech! What the hell?"

That what I want to know: What the hell is this supposed to be?

"Dad you can't cook for anything I think we should just eat whatever the servobots make" I say rather bluntly. He gets up and grabs all of the dishes scraping their contents into the garbage. Good riddance. "That was horrible Dad, I thought you could cook" He shrugs "Well you can't blame a guy for trying" "Please don't try again" He laughs again.

I like that about him, he laughs a lot, always a happy guy. And I like to make him smile. He activates the servobots and one of them comes over to me and asks what I want. Anything but soup. I think about it for a second, "I'll have ten turkey and cheese sandwiches some juice and a big piece of cake for dessert, any kind of cake" It hovers off to Dad just as he returns to the table. "I know what I want, I want 20 ham and cheese sandwiches, four rice bowls, a dozen cupcakes, a two layer chocolate cake, an apple pie, a big bowl of fruit and some vegetables, you know I have to stay healthy." Stay healthy?! If he was human he would have popped ages ago. Not even Vegeta and I eat this much only when we're really hungry. I wonder what would look like if he stopped training and kept eating. Nevermind. I don't want to, I just can't see it.

It's going to be a while before our meal is ready so we just sit there in silence. I'm staring at him because he's not looking my way. He has his eyes closed and he's relaxing in his chair with his hands tucked under his head. He looks more relaxed than he has in a closed space in years. At home he never relaxed with Mom always bitching at us. He is at his best outdoors. Then a thought hits me lie a ton of bricks. How am I going to go to school?

I hesitate before asking him, "Daddy, will I get to go to school?" One eye cracks open. "Sure if that's what you want to do, but it won't be easy because we'll have to get your mother to enroll you, I can't do it on my own" I didn't think of that. Once my mother saw Dad and I again she would take him to court for sure. But I still wonder what it would be like to go to school and be around more people than I ever had in my life. I want to be able to support myself and Dad. Wait that sounds weird. Dad can support himself and hold his own in any condition. He doesn't need much of anything but food and he never gets tired of fish. But this is okay because I won't leave him ever.

Like he's reading my mind he says, "Gohan if you really want to go to school I won't stop you. We can go and work something out with your mother and maybe she'll understand" "No Daddy, that's alright I just wanted to ask." I guess it won't be so bad to wait until I'm old enough to enroll myself, but I wouldn't be learning anything here in the woods. Oh, well I can live with that because there really is no place I'd rather be then here with him.

He sits up and looks uneasy. "I know your thinking about it and just don't worry about it. I understand if you want to stay at your mother's house until you finish school instead of---" I slam my fist down on the table startling him.

"Instead of what? Being out here with you? What are you trying to say? That I don't love you enough to stay with you?" His mouth is agape in shock. "No, it's not that, I was just saying whatever you want to do, don't let me get in your way"

"Get in my way?" I hiss. "How would you get in my way if I won't leave you? I'd never leave you. I love you and I'm not going anywhere so stop saying those stupid things!" I sit back down angrily as he looks on with wide eyes.

"Geez, Gohan soooorrrrry. I was just saying that's all. We could do whatever you want. I just don't want you to get tired of this" My hand is shaking in barely suppressed rage. Why is he talking like this, he doubts my love? I'm his son, if he didn't want me who else would? "Don't be absurd Dad, I'm not going back there. I can wait. You know I'll do anything for you" Half of that is me and the other half is my perverted mind talking.

Maybe I wasn't paying attention or he just moved really fast because the next thing I know I'm being hauled up against his chest in a tight hug. I feel the blush spread over my nose and heat sear from my stomach to my toes. I shiver because I can't help it.

He kisses me on the top of my head and finally lets me go. I try not to gasp for the breath he squeezed out of me. "Sorry Gohan did I squeeze too tight?" I nod, to save myself from embarrassment at my enflamed cheeks.

Just as he goes to sit back down the servobot comes back with out food going to and fro four timed before the table is filled with food. I bite into a sandwich and look at Dad across the room in spite of myself. He is stuffing his face a mile a minute not even bothering to chew most of it.

"Man, he says around a mouthful of cake, figures he would eat the cake first "This sure beats what I made" Food flies everywhere. Hmmm…I'm glad I'm not the other side of this table. We eat the rest of our meal in silence. When the dishes are cleared by the servobots, for lack of anything better to do we go to the living room to watch television. The news is on and not much else so he turns it off and we just sit there in the quiet for the umpteenth time today. I look at him and he is reading a magazine I didn't see him get. For a few minutes we say nothing to each other. I like it here with him and all but it sure can get boring. It's like he reads my mind again when he asks, "Do you want to go to the mall and get some fun stuff for you?"

I happily reply, "Sure I— I stop. Wait a second we don't have any money.

He holds a finger up and smirks, "I know that look and before you ask, I do have some."

He does? How?

"From where Dad?" "Bulma gave me a lot of it yesterday" he answers. I don't like the sound of this. Bulma had already given us enough why would she go and give him money? "Why?" I ask suspiciously. I don't care how I sound, I have to know. "She asked me for something and I said no, but she gave it me anyway" What?! What did that whore ask for? "What did she ask you for?"

He turns away, looking uncomfortable. "That's my business. Let's just be happy we have it. I want to buy you a few things" I'm not about let this go. I am not spending her money without a reason. "Dad please tell me what she wanted from you I promise I won't tell anyone"

He tosses the magazine down and scoffs, "_Who_ are you going to tell? Like I said, it's nothing you should be concerned about, I shouldn't have told you that part."

This is so unfair, why can't I know? "What it's not like she asked for a sexual favor" I say this as a half witted joke but I can tell by the way he looks now, I've struck a nerve. His eyes narrow and he looks serious enough for the both of us.

"I should take you to the gravity room and lay you out for that smart ass comment but instead you can take a walk to your room and stay there for the rest of the night." I lower my head shamefully. I deserve it, I have no right getting into his business like that. But still, judging by the look on his face, I'd say I'm about right. That whore! Why couldn't she preposition her own boyfriend? I'm going to have a hard time spending her money. "Damnit" I mutter under my breath. I get to my room, strip down to my briefs and plop down burying my face into the pillow. My eyes snap open when I get a whiff of it. It still smells like him. He smells like spring and something else, something good. Almost like a perfume, but my Dad doesn't wear cologne or anything like that. I resist the urge to sleep on the floor tonight and just throw my arm over my face and go to sleep.

The next morning, I wake up to something shaking me gently. I am still halfway in my dreams and swing my left arm at whatever is touching me. My fist is caught before it can connect. I open my eyes slowly and almost jump out of my skin. "Daddy!" He is still holding my fist when he says, "Are you still up for going to the mall today big guy?" I almost forgot! "Yeah!" I reply excitedly.

I jump out bed and run to the bathroom to take my morning leak and take a shower. I scrub myself as thoroughly as I can and hop out of the shower. When I get out he's still there sitting on the edge of my bed, looking at a picture I put up yesterday. I tiptoe quietly to the other side of the room hoping he's too engrossed in the picture to see me. Of course he turns around. "Hi Daddy" He waves at me and gets up. He is adorned in slightly baggy black jeans and a sleeveless red shirt with black sneaker boots I've never seen.

Where the hell is he getting these clothes? The answer comes to me fast. Bulma. Too bad she'll never see him in it.

I stare at him observing him from head to toe. Who was looking for the girls me or him? His muscles are bulging out of every opening there is. I can't believe it, he's never dressed like this before. Why now? I am only clad in a towel so standing there is no longer an option. I make my way to my closet and find clothes that I swear I didn't put in there myself. All kinds of things, from blue jeans to khakis, sweaters and clothes like what Daddy wore yesterday. I'm not paying attention again and when I look up he's gone.

Weird. I pick out a blue shirt and some baggy blue jeans. I want to go for the casual but not desperate look. Ha, what do I know about fashion? I pull the clothes on anyway and head downstairs for breakfast. Dad is already there eating when I arrive. He doesn't look up from his plate but I know he knows I'm here. I take a seat right next to him this time. I'm feeling confident this morning. He stops chewing on a sausage link long enough to give me a compliment.

"You look great Gohan" I laugh loudly.

"Are you going out in that?" He cocks his head to the side classically. "Yeah, what's wrong with this?" "All of that black and red makes you look like you joined the dark side." He cackles evilly at this and I wince hoping he doesn't do it again.

My father is not a cackler.

"Well, thanks, I guess and don't worry you look good too. In a young boy kind of way" I frown. "Uh-huh" I mumble. He hears me though, but just continues eating. Why do I sound like I have low self esteem? I don't, I'm just stupidly dropping hints when I really shouldn't be. I should save my lines for the girls. Yeah, pretty girls here I come! I dig into my plate with relish. I have to a full stomach if I'm going to be talking all day.

When we're done we get up and walk outside into the sunshine. What a beautiful day. "Ready?" I nod and we take off to the city. We don't fly very fast because we aren't a hurry. I stare over at him. But, man does he look good. I wasn't lying before. Women will crawl to him on their hands and knees. He puts every other man to shame. After about 15 minutes we land in the outskirts of the city limits so as not to be seen and walk the rest of the way.

Soon there are people everywhere. And women galore. We don't get more than a couple of yards before my father starts turning heads. Women gasp, men growl and pull them closer, some of them are even checking him out. I smile, that's my Daddy. We spot the first store a few blocks away. I point to it.

"Can we go in there first Daddy?" "Sure whatever you want" I run inside not waiting for him to follow and am awestruck. Games and toys of all kind were here. I'm not interested in the toys, I'm looking at the games. Games like Playstation 3™ and the new XBOX360 ™ are calling me.

I wonder how much money Bulma gave him?

"Daddy", I tug at his shoulders while he is shyly saying hello to some brunette drooling all over him. I yank hard this time, pulling him down and away from her. I give her a menacing look but she just smiles sweetly.

"Oh my, what a pretty boy you've got here. He looks just like you." She rubs my head and I jerk away from her touch.

"Don't touch me" I growl and she retreats several steps back. Daddy scolds me. "Gohan, be nice" I shut my mouth because I really want that Playstation 3 ™. She smiles a little and waves. "I'll see you around sexy" I want to vomit. That lecherous broad!

"Daddy can I have that?" I point over to the object of my desire and he bends over to glance at the price. When he does everyone, including me gets a better view of his ass. Some people whistle obscenely and others tell a friend. "Shit his ass is really nice!" I turn to glare at the voice. She completely ignores me and keeps staring.

He gets up finally and shakes his head. "You can get that and whatever games you want for it. We have more than enough money."

Then I suppose I'll help myself to the coolest new games that he and I will like.

"Dad which ones do you want?" He doesn't hesitate. "I like cars games and fighting games best of all" I grab a few of those and head for the checkout. The lady there winks at me but I don't even bat an eye. She's pretty and all but I don't like her. So she focuses her attention on Daddy. She is too busy outwardly admiring his body to notice that a bunch of kids at the other end of the counter are bagging their own stuff and walking off without paying. Dad doesn't notice either, he's too busy trying to keep the games from falling and I'm glaring at her.

"Hey!" I snap and she loses the dazed look in her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, that will be 15000 zeni" Dad pulls out a stunning wad of cash and the cashier lady looks shocked. I thought she would be used to seeing money by now. I want to smack that silly grin off her face. How cute does she think she is?

"Thank you sir, have a nice day. Bye cutie" She waves at me, never minding that I'm still glaring at her. We step off the line and leave the store and head for the mall district. There are so many people here I'm not sure I'll be able to glare them all off.

When we enter the clothing store I hear a familiar voice, "Son!"

Oh god no.

Bulma comes running up to Daddy and flings her arms around him like a helpless harlot. Trunks is in tow gurgling in his stroller. I smile at him and he reaches for me. I go over and pick him up. "Oh, you're wearing it!" I hear her squeal. Hn.

"Yeah, I though it looked nice." I turn with her baby and look at them. She is feeling his arms all over. Doesn't Vegeta have enough muscles?

"Wow Goku, you're not going to have an easy time fending off all of these women and… ahem… men" Daddy laughs effortlessly. "That's alright, I'm not worried about them. Gohan and I are here for a men's day out." Bulma shakes her head and waves to me.

I hold Trunks with two hands giving myself an excuse not to wave back. He puts his cheek against my cheek and sighs in content.

He seems to like me a lot, maybe he thinks I'm his father. God knows he doesn't get enough fatherly companionship. I have to snicker at my own joke.

"We have to get going Bulma we have a long day ahead of us" She gets the hint and takes Trunks from my arms and he immediately starts to cry. She gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Later little man" She waves at Dad one more time then turns and walks away.

I rub frantically at my cheek and Dad thinks it's funny. "It's not funny!" I yell. He keeps it up anyway.

We're walking when he nudges my arm and points. I follow the direction of his finger and my eyes widen. There is a very beautiful girl about my age with two other girls talking and giggling. He gives me a little push indicating that I should talk to her. I swallow and go for it. I approach her and her friends quiet down.

"Hi" I say shyly.

She smiles warmly. "Hello"

"Uhhh…my name is Gohan"

"Mine is Hinatsu and these are my friends Mila and Yuna, their sisters." Indeed they are twins, but didn't look alike in appearance. They look different. One of them shakes my hand and trails her finger up my arm. "Ohhhhh, he has muscles!"

I want to yank my hand away.

Hinatsu doesn't seem fazed by her friend's behavior. "Are you here alone?" I decide I won't tell her my father is with me.

"Yes"

"Oh, then would you like to join us?" I nod and we walk off. One of the twins slips her arm in mine and leans her head on my shoulder with terribly little respect for her friend. I fight the urge to push her off. So instead I gently slip my arm out of hers and walk up to Hinatsu.

"So, uh, you go to school around here?" "Yes, I go to Orange Star Junior Academy, it's not to far from here" We continue walking and I'm glad she doesn't ask what school I go to. I'm not about to tell her I don't, then she'll think I'm an idiot. Yuna and Mila are whispering to each other behind us.

"Doesn't he look familiar?"

"Yeah, I though I saw him on T.V one day, I don't remember when."

"Nah", the other one says. "Can't be"

I ignore them and continue conversation with Hinatsu. "Say, ummm how old are you?" She giggles. "Don't you know you're never supposed to ask a woman her age? But since you're so cute, I'll tell you. I'm thirteen" And she calls herself a woman, I'm hardly a man! I peek over at her face. She has long brown hair and big pretty green eyes with full, pouty, lipglossed lips. She is pretty, but I don't blush looking at her. Maybe I'm comfortable around her already. Her full cheek bones flex when she talks.

"You know, you're the first boy to speak to me without tripping over himself"

Aren't you special. Aren't I?

"Most guys don't know how to approach and treat a lady, they just think they can just walk up to me, grab my hand and declare me their girlfriend. But you, you were so _smooth_"

Echh! I am not _smooth_! Smooth is for losers. But I don't say so.

"I've actually never done this before." I say truthfully. She thinks it's cute of course, but it's really not. "Oh well then let me say that you're in for a treat. It will be effortless for you to speak to girls, you're gorgeous" This time I do blush, the compliment catching me off guard. I thought that was something people would say to my father. Speaking of whom, I lost him a while back. Or he lost me on purpose to give me space. But I can feel his Ki close by. Well I wouldn't really mind having him around except the girls will flock to him. All day I've been acting jealous but it's really that don't want any one around or touching my father. I am very possessive and I won't anyone take him away from me. Not that I own him, but he's my Dad and no one else's.

Suddenly Hinatsu leans over and kisses me on the mouth. "I have to go I'm here with my mother."

What? Well, that's a surprise.

At that exact moment, Daddy comes out of nowhere and takes me by the hand like a child. It doesn't matter to the girls because they think it's cute. I snatch my hand from his and walk ahead of him. He did that on purpose.

"Woah, he's hot! Gohan is that your brother?!" Yuna is almost stuck to him by now he has to peel her off like a sticker.

"No, he's my father"

The gasp that comes from all of them is priceless.

"Wait a minute, I recognize you" A woman that was probably Hinatsu's Mother says.

She pokes Daddy in the chest and I glare at the offending finger. "You were in the Cell Games. You were the guy that fought Cell first then the camera broke, I remember now" Mila is awestruck. "I thought I saw him somewhere Yuna, see I told you!"

I walk away with Dad behind me, we have to get out of here or else we'd bring a crowd. "Bye" I say and Dad and I run off. The girls start to chase us but they are no match for our speed. "Wait!" they call, but we keep moving. When we feel we've gotten far enough we take one look at each other and bust out laughing. That was pretty funny after all, they were chasing us like fan girls. "Boy, that was fun!" He exclaims. I nod in agreement and look around for another store to go to. "Dad, I think you should power down, people recognize you that way." With a spark of Ki, his hair fades from blonde to jet black. This only serves to make him look better.

"There"

In the clothing store he looks around awkwardly at all of the clothes they have. I really don't need any clothes but maybe I'll get a few things. That hooded sweatshirt over there looks good. The winter time is coming and I want to be prepared. Now that Mom isn't here shopping with me this time I pick what I want. It's not much considering Bulma bought me a lot of clothes I just get what I like need. I grab and few pack of boxers and briefs and sock and t shirt and go over to the check out station with Dad.

He doesn't pick anything out. He never really wanted for anything anyway.

I expect the cashier to drool over Dad, but she doesn't even look up when we approach, she just scans our item and pops her gum loudly. "That will be 9277 zeni" She utters in a monotone voice. She looks up and doesn't even blink. I like her. She snatches the money out of his hand hastily in the register and stuffs and few zeni down her shirt. Dad sees this and frowns.

"You shouldn't do that you could get caught" He says and still the look on her face doesn't change.

"And what are you going to do, tell on me?"

She looks away and begins picking the dirt from her nails. Maybe I don't like her. Daddy stares at her a little longer and walks away. She's right, he isn't going to tell on her because he doesn't want her to lose her job. She seems so unhappy, like life isn't going for her the way it should. She didn't even care if she got caught stealing and lost her job. I wonder if she's ever died before because she looks very much like she wouldn't mind doing it again. That's too bad.

Daddy stretches and rubs my head. Damnit if another person rubs my head today… "I think it's time we go on home, think so?" Whatever. "Okay, thanks Daddy" He shrugs. "You don't have to thank me. It's sort of my job" Hmm, when I think about it that way it makes sense, but still I know when to say my thanks. "I didn't find a girlfriend and I'm not sure I want to" "Why's that, you didn't like that girl back there? I thought she looked nice with you." He would! "I just didn't think she was you know, my type. She was pretty but I'm not partial to girls like that." "Hey you wanna eat out tonight?"

I don't think so not after the day I had. "That's okay Daddy, I can eat at home. I don't want any unwanted attention."

We walk to back to the city limits and fly off into the air. It was already sunset, have we been there that long? It takes us a few quick minutes to fly home and I get through the trip without looking at him. Maybe I'm getting over it. If I can keep my eyes averted elsewhere when I felt the need to look, I'd be able to break this. But in the back of my mind I know that I'm only lying to myself, it's alright if it helps I'll lie all day.

We get home and I run up to my room to put my new things away. The picture on the dresser gets my attention and I walk backwards to look at it. It was taken my last birthday before I entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Dad is standing next to me with his hand on my head and I have my arm up with Piccolo's Gi on. It hasn't been long but the picture had been taken ages ago, when I still had my innocence before I killed Cell. Now thanks to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, I've grown a foot since then and I'm a lot more muscular. I walk over to my bed and sit on it.

The day hasn't been all that exhausting but I'm glad to be home. Those people were starting to piss me off, ogling my Dad all the time. Then we had to see Bulma, like she just happened to be in the city today. I was happy to see Trunks, he is the only good thing that came out of the relationship with her and Vegeta, if you can call it that.

I contemplate taking a shower before dinner and staying up all night. I've never stayed up all night before because Mom had me in bed by 8pm. Yeah, I know! Thank Dende that's over. I wonder if Dad will stay up with me and play games?

What does he do when he's alone in the house?

I want to find out so I lower my Ki as far as it will go without being alarming and creep downstairs. At first I don't see him in the kitchen or in the living room so I sneak farther down and look outside. Not there. I go back inside. Where haven't I checked? Oh, his room! I thought that I'd be able to hear him If he came up. I go back upstairs and stand in front of his door. I press my ear to it but don't hear anything and can't feel his Ki. Where can he be? I check the bathroom and he's not there. He's gone. He didn't tell me he was going out. Not that he has to. I drag myself back to my room and close the door.

"Looking for me?"

"GAHHHHH!!" I fall flat on my ass to see him floating outside my window with his hands on his hips. He scared the Sunday out of me!

"Daddy, God, you scare the crap out of me!"

I gladly steal back the breath I lost and give him a dirty look. "That wasn't right, you did that on purpose" He just laughs. "Of course I did. It looks like you were trying to hide from me." I was not! Not really. "You had your Ki low too" I say accusingly. "Hahaha, I just came to look for you to see if you're up for some training tonight?" I wince inwardly, I really don't want to but he's floating there with this _look_ on his face and I can't say no. It's not really a _look, _but I still can't refuse him. "Okay, let me change"

Opening my window, he climbs in and walks over to the door. "Always loved doing that" He says before opening the door and leaving.

Weird.

I reach into the closet and snatch out my suit. Putting it on I figure I better wear the shorter one to stay cooler longer. Minutes later I find him waiting downstairs in his Saiyan armor suit. But the armor is gone. He sees my confusion and explains. "I figure I only need that in real battles, I think I need to feel a few hard punches. And it's hotter so I won't wear it." I look down at myself and take mine off leaving me in all navy blue and white boots and gloves.

Once we're in the Gravity Room, he cracks his knuckles and stretches, doing legs pulls and pushups. It's all he does to prepare and tells me to do the same. "If you don't stretch, you can cramp up in a battle and that's never good" Thanks for the tip.

I do my stretches and warm-up exercises and get up into a fighting stance. This time, I'm not going to let his hits faze me so much. I know I can take them.

"Alright maybe I should give you fair warning this time. I'm going to go hard on you Gohan, we're not here to baby you, you can take my hits. You have to go all out, and I'm here to make you mad so prepare yourself!"

"Whatever, just fight me!"

His smirk is the beginning. He starts off by making lightning quick jabs at me that I block with some effort, trying to anticipate his moves but he's really fast and so I get kicked in the head hard. I shake it off and thrust my legs out and into his gut. He doesn't hit the ground, and comes up with a glamorous looking flip and buries his boot in my face. I recover quickly and we trade blows for about a half an hour, getting a few hits in edgewise once in a while. His knee crushes into my stomach with enough force to make spit fly out of my mouth and my vision go white with pain. I pull back and power up to Super Saiyan 2 and he does the same. We attack each other and I grab his hands with mine and kick him in stomach and get a knee to the face for my trouble.

I let go of his hands and round house kick for his head, missing by inches and his legs shoot out locking around my waist before I find myself in a body imprint in the wall. What the hell was that? It happened so fast I don't know what he did. I groan and rub my aching head, but he rushes me and the imprint gets deeper. He has me against the wall rapidly punching my stomach and chest. The air escapes my lungs with every punch and I finally have enough before I grab his arms again and head-butt him. Blood splurts from his nose as he flies backward into the control panel. But he stops himself before he hits it and instead uses it for leverage, dodging off of it and toward me with his fist out. I block what I can and dodge his hits.

Slipping under him I draw a medium sized amount of Ki and unleash it into his abdomen. It doesn't do anything and he just jack hammers me to the floor. The second I impact it, his foot crushes down into my chest and I scream coughing up blood. He doesn't wait for me to recuperate and is already launching his foot at my fallen body again. I roll over swiftly and get to my feet in record time to catch his leg and throw him across the room. There's a flaw in that and he comes at me fast and ready. I do a split to avoid him and lash my foot up to kick him in the face. As my foot makes contact I feel the bone give way and realize I've broken his jaw. I smirk and my foot slices the air again and connects with his arm, but he regains his balance and is on me in milliseconds, punching me hundreds of times and throwing in the occasional kick. I scream and arch my back as rage and power explodes in me. He backs off and that moment is all I need to get in a staggering punch. His head snaps back and I go in for another, hitting him again and again until he is far enough away from me for me to expel a Ki blast from my hand at him.

He does a back flip and I can see it in slow motion as he disappears from his spot and before his hands touch the ground reappears behind me. Too late. He lands a merciless elbow into the back of my neck and I'm out like a light, dropping out of Super Saiyan and into darkness.

When I come to, I'm on the couch with a blanket wrapped around me and when I try to get up my head swims like fishes, putting me back down. "Auugghhhh" I rub the back of my head and try not to hurt myself. Dad isn't in the room. I search and find his Ki in the vicinity of the bathroom. I guess he's taking a shower.

'_Yeah go ahead and shower after you beat me into the ground, that's alright with me.'_ I think to myself sarcastically.

I can barely move my upper body so I have to stay here until he comes back and helps me to my room. I look around for the remote control and see that it's on my lap, having fallen off my chest. I pick it up, turn the television on and flip through the channels. Everything on is crappy. I never watched television at my own house before so I don't find any of the plots to make sense. I turn it off absentmindedly wondering why we have one at all.

Man, if I could only get up, I'd play my new game. That doesn't stop me from trying, so I roll over and fall on the floor. Gods! I hiss in pain at the feeling that spikes up my chest to my head and my vision starts to blur. Maybe trying isn't such a good idea. So I lay there on the floor waiting for him to come down and help me.

Just my luck Daddy is known to take long showers so I'm gonna be here for a while. He did a number on me today, he's a heck of a lot stronger than Cell now. I better find something good to think about because I'm bored enough down here to go to sleep, and I planned to pull an all nighter too.

I'm too dazed to notice immediately that Daddy is in the room looking down at me. When I do see him I blink and huff, "Help me, I accidentally rolled off the couch" He holds a hand out but I can't reach it. Bastard.

"Come on stop playing with me, you did this to me just help me up" His hand gets closer but it's still out of reach. I hold in the need to curse and try getting up myself. The pain is unbearable and I fall again. I suck my teeth because he doesn't even try to help me. Maybe he wants me to get up myself, but I can't because my head spins every time I do. "Dad, I can't…" He finally pulls picks me up and puts me back on the couch.

"Can I play my new game tonight?"

"Sure, where is it?" "In my room on my bed" He goes for it and leaves me again. He is wearing a pair of too tight black jean pants that fit a bit too perfectly on his lean hard frame some black sneaker boots and nothing else but his black wrist bands. What's with the black these day's is he mourning or something? "Will you please get me a Senzu bean, my head is killing me" I call. Hope he heard me. In seconds he back and set my games on the floor. "Here, I've got the bean"

His huge arm extends to me and I really try hard not to admire his unclothed chest. Damn him for making me feel this way, it's all his fault. I should tell him to go put a shirt on but I'd probably get in trouble. He hands the bean to me but instead I lean down and take it from his hand with my mouth.

The purpose is not to be weird or anything like that but….. "Owwwwww!!" He cries and snatches his hand back with lightning speed. I sank my teeth into the flesh of his palm the second it got close enough and he howls in pain. "What'd you do that for?!" He's shaking and blowing on his hand where my teeth left a mark. I don't say anything and eat the bean. When my wounds and headache heal I get to work setting up the Playstation 3 ™. "Uhhhh, geez Gohan why did you bite me like that?" "Oh cheer up Dad you knocked me out so now we're even!" He just cradles his throbbing hand.

"If you're so mad, why don't you challenge me to a melee game and if you beat me…. I'll train whenever you want. But if I beat you, you have to promise to play the game with me whenever I want" That's fair enough so he nods and sits down. I'm still on the floor and stay that way so I can be closer to the television. I never did have good eyesight. The games are splayed out on the floor and I let him pick which one he wants to play.

"That one looks good."

I put the game in and give him a controller. He looks at it perplexed. I don't even know what it does. "Dad just press anything when we fight. I don't know what the buttons do yet so we'll have to test it to see." After a few minutes of pressing buttons Dad gets the hang of it and is currently whooping my ass. "Yeah bring on the midnight training!" I wince and press every button on the controller and my character does this really cool move and Daddy's character is on the ground KO'ed.

"What?! I thought I had you! You cheated!" He rants.

I take the controller from his hands just in case he wants to throw something.

"I beat you fair and square, now you have to play with me whenever I want, a deal is a deal"

He groans and crosses his arms over his massive chest. "Fine, but let's make another one, if I beat you in this racing car game, you have to hand wash the dishes for a week! If I win you can't play the game for two days!" I almost agree before I realize that he's trying to trick me. "Hey, no that's not fair!" He smirks and thinks for a minute. "Okay how's this I'll do whatever you want I can't think of anything now."

"_Whatever _I want" I ask with a hint of mischief in my voice.

"Yeah whatever you want just don't overdo it. I'm not eating anything strange" I laugh, that was one of my first thoughts.

Well, let's see….Aha!

"You'll have to wear whatever I tell you to" He shakes his head and gives me a confused look. "That's not so bad, I'd do that even if I don't lose" "Well then prepare to be overdressed" And we battle it out it takes a while but I lose sadly.

He whoops and jumps up and down pointing in my face and shouting his victory in my ear.

"Yeah! I beat you! I mopped the road with you. How's that!! Now you have can't play this for two whole days!" Damnit! I shouldn't have made this bet. I grumble like the loser I am and turn off the game.

"Wait, if I won the first bet then doesn't that mean that you have to do what I said?" He stops cheering, looking defeated.

"You're right…"

Ha, not so confident now, Daddy! Victory is not yours anymore…It's mine!

"Heh, pay attention Dad and you'll win the next bet. So about that dressing thing..."

"Yeah?"

I suck in my breath, here goes…. "Go put on a shirt" "Eh?" He looks down at himself and back to me. "I don't see what's wrong with not wearing a shirt—" "But you said you'd do it, if I asked, so now you have to!"

Shaking his finger in my face he smirks smugly. "Well technically, I don't have to do shit because you never betted me. I said I'd do it, but now I've changed my mind"

Shit, he got me there and good too. Thinks he's clever does he?

"Why do I have to put one on anyway, I think I look alright without one."

My face about bleeds in embarrassment. I didn't think he'd ask. "I was just saying, you always complain about being hot so I want to punish you by making you wear more clothes." That one worked out pretty well. "Too bad I don't agree to it anymore, Oh well, looks like I'm free to be cool!" My plan backfired horribly, but it's my fault for underestimating his intelligence. Suddenly the game isn't so fun at the moment and the idea of staying up all night is beginning to look iffy.

"Do you want to go train again?"

"No!" I answer a little too quickly. He steps back and holds his hands up. "Sorry, I was just asking. You don't have to be so mean." Whatever. "What do you wanna do? I could sure go for a hot bathe right now." He can go in there but I'm not going with him. "Didn't you just finish taking one?" "I took a shower, that's different"

Like I don't know that. I'm not tired enough to want to go to bed so I start to rethink that training preposition. Maybe. Dad gets up and walks over to the back of the room and brings back something I can't see behind his back. I'm immediately suspicious. "What's that you got there?" He pretends to look confused. "What?" I point. "There behind you, I'm not stupid, you have something." He reveals it. "Yeah I do" Oh god! "That's…." "Yup, it's condoms, for when you get lucky with the ladies."

I gasp in horror.

"Dad! That's embarrassing! What are you doing with those, I don't have a girlfriend!" I snap. He tosses it to me anyway.

"You look bored so I'm going to take you to a club tonight and maybe you'll get lucky. Lately you've been so wound up you need to get loose."

"Not that loose!!!"

What in the name of Dende does he think I'm going to do at a club? "Besides, you have to be 18 or older or you can't get in." He doesn't appear to care and replies, "Not the one Bulma told me about"

That bitch!

"She says you need to 'get laid', whatever that means, so I'm going to drop you off at a club so you can get your mind off of a few things, just don't do any drugs!" I can't befreakinglieve this! He's insisting that I go out and have sex with some random girl. Hell no! "No, what's wrong with you. Bulma only told you that to get me out of her way so she can have hers with you!" This is all so sudden!

"What's wrong. Yesterday you told me you were feeling funny lately. You clearly implied that it was sex related so I'm just trying to help out."

"Well don't!"

I run up to my room and slam the door as hard as I can without breaking it. What was I thinking telling him that? I knew he would try to help but he doesn't seem know the meaning of embarrassment. He was so quick to get me out of the house. Does he want to be with Bulma? I can't help it if I'm wrong but the idea did come from her. How dare she, makes me want to go to Capsule Corp and rip her head off. Too bad I don't want to leave Trunks motherless.

There's a knock on my door. "Go away!" I hope he leaves me alone because he's actually the last person I want to see right now. "Gohan, look I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it that way I just thought you'd be comfortable around me enough to let me help out. This has nothing to do with Bulma and I doing anything. She was just suggesting that you're growing up and that'd you'd be going through a few things…" Yeah, she would know!

"I'm sorry will you please let me in?"

I don't answer. I'm too angry to hear his apology and I bury my face deeper into my pillow. "Well alright, at least tell me if you'll ever forgive me? "….." I hear him sigh in defeat. "If you want we could go back to your mothers" This gets me to get up fast. I almost rip the door off it's hinges and sail my fist into his jaw. He grunts and stumble a little as I stare at him angrily.

"I'm not going back! You just want to get rid of me, you don't want me, you never wanted me. You hate me! You wanna be with her!" I cry. The tears are streaming down my face and I can see him moving toward me. "Get out of my way I'm leaving!" He doesn't move of course and makes to grab me but I dodge away.

"I said, GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!!"

I barrel through him knocking him back but I don't get far when his arms snatch me up. "Let go, you hate me!" I fight wildly. I'm not giving up, if he doesn't want me, then fine!

I grope at his hair and am startled for a second at how soft it really is and my fingers slip right though, but I grab a handful of the ends and tug hard. That awards me a sharp backhand into the nearest wall. Shuts me up real fast.

"I didn't want to do that, but you gave me no choice. Now listen I don't hate you, I never have and I never will no matter what. Nobody wants to get rid of you as you so eloquently put it and I most certainly do not have a thing for Bulma. So just shut up for a second and hear me out!"

I sniff like a baby from my spot on the floor. The wall is cracked and dust is on the floor.

"I was only trying to help. You didn't have to go off like that. I guess you're not really comfortable around me. I thought you would be by now but I can see that this…staying with me is too much for you. We can't even bond like a father and son anymore. You've changed after Cell, what happened to you? I'd say it's like you don't like me as much as you used to."

That wasn't true at all, if he only knew the real reason I'm so wary around him he would hate me for sure. "But…I do like you, you're my Daddy, I just thought that…." He holds his hand out to help me up and I take it hesitantly. "Well, you thought wrong" When I'm on my feet my world goes dark as my face is shoved into his chest. He hugs me tightly and I respond wrapping my arms almost completely around his torso. "There you go" Letting me go he rubs my head and walks away. "If you want to you can talk to me about anything, and I won't do what I did today again without asking first. Promise." I watch his retreating back and shuffle back to my room. This crying has gotten me tired, I yawn and crawl back into bed. A few minutes later I'm asleep.

My eyes crack open slowly and I roll over and sit upright in bed. It's still dark out but I get up because my stomach is growling something awful. I didn't eat yesterday, I hadn't even thought of doing so after coming back from the mall. It growls again loudly reminding me that I have to feed it if I want to get back to sleep. Guess I'll go and get a snack.

The alarm clock on my dresser says 3:03am.

Pulling myself downstairs I hear something coming from down there. It sounds like a sort or groaning noise. I go farther down and discover that it's coming from the living room. What is that? Daddy? I tiptoe into the living room and choke back a gasp. Not that he notices I'm here but he's sitting the couch watching _that _again but this time it's not the television.

It's him.

I can't see from where I am so I sneak closer and peer over the couch. And I can't help myself, I gasp. Loud. His head swivels back, he's surprised to see me. With a blanket on his lap, thankfully, he's doing something I never thought I would see him do. My heart beat slows down and I see the ceiling getting farther.

I faint.

I don't know how long I've been out but when I wake up the sun is shining and I'm in my bed. I bolt up when I remember what happened a few hours ago. My father was… he was…touching himself _that_ way! I couldn't believe my eyes, he was jerking off on the couch to porn at three o'clock in the morning!

Where is he now? Searching the house, he's in the kitchen. I have to see him!

I run downstairs and he's sitting quietly at the table, his hands folded and his head down. "Gohan, you know that it wasn't my intention for you to see that" I swallow.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, you're a child you're not supposed to see things like that"

There people go again calling me a child.

"Daddy, I'm not a child. Just yesterday we were talking about sex. This is no different except that I saw. I don't care what you do, now I know not to approach you without you knowing." His head rises and his eyes are still downcast. "You shouldn't have to. I'll have to explain myself---"

"No, you don't as far as I know it's not a necessarily _bad _thing, I just sort of wish I didn't see. But I was hungry not having eaten dinner and all so I was only coming for some food" I really don't mind what he does, but the reason I fainted was from the shock of seeing the very object of my unnatural desires touching himself in inappropriate ways. It's a shame that blanket was over him, otherwise I would have had a nosebleed then fainted.

"This is really embarrassing, you don't even know. I was hoping you were still sleeping and that you wouldn't wake up for hours. I should have known better. I suppose it's a good thing I had the blanket or else you would have gotten the shock of your life."

I wish I hadn't made a sound then I could have watched longer and see how long it would take for him to see me. But I couldn't suppress my surprise. I know he's really mortified and I'm trying to do everything to console him to little avail. "I just haven't had any…relations in a long time. Your mother never really…." My mother was something else, I don't know if she was a beast or sexless or whatever, but the thought of her of all people not wanting my father, her own husband was unreal. I admit to never hearing any sounds coming from their room, not that I was listening for any.

"Well Dad, if you really need to that bad you know it's effortless for you to find someone. I mean everyone likes you even your best friend. I'm not saying to go to her, but you don't even have to_ try _to get a woman." He smiles a little feeling better. "Thanks, but I don't think I'm ready to go out there and just jump into sex with any woman. I guess I'll have to control myself and meditate some more, that will help. I've done it before and I'll do it again." That's bad, he has to go without sex forever probably because my own mother never gave him enough. I feel kind of sorry for him, now he has to explain to his young son what he was doing. I know, but he isn't consoled by this.

"You hit the floor pretty hard when you passed out, I was scared at first, but most of all ashamed of myself." "Is there anything I can do for you? I mean, that is as far as giving you more privacy?" He nods his head no. "I won't do it again"

I snicker. "Now who's uncomfortable? I've never had sex before, who's to say I don't go through something like this? Besides, I would tell you about it if you needed to know. I'll still look at you the same way no matter what."

Face slack he asks, "And what way is that?"

"You know, a good Dad, nice, cool, perfect in every way and strong. You're the most loving person on this planet." And I mean every word of, but he gives me a small smile and says, "I'm not perfect, not even almost. I got caught by my own son doing something I had no business doing. That's hardly perfect. The only few good qualities I have are; I'm strong and sometime too nice for my own good." Enough of this. I won't let him put himself down this way.

"What do you mean you're not perfect? You're normal and doing that sure beats going out and raping somebody. You're not a bad person. Everything about you is perfect! You nice, your honest, your compassionate, I could go on" He's blushing and it's the cutest thing I've ever seen him do.

"Thanks Gohan I never looked at it like that, "This is embarrassing" He yawns loudly and stretches. He hasn't gotten any sleep since. "Gohan, I'm gonna go take a nap, care to join me? I'm so tired I could sleep through and earthquake!" I get up to follow him feeling a little tired myself. This time we go to his room. I've never been in here and it isn't much different from my own except it has it's own bathroom.

He falls backward onto the bed and pats a spot next to him for me to lay. I crawl in beside him and he doesn't even bother to cover us, just drops off to sleep. He doesn't snore like I said before and only breathes lightly, his chest heaving up and down softly. I watch him with great interest while he dozes.

He's gorgeous…

I look from his closed eyes down to his perfect pointed nose and pause at his lips. Their colored pink and full and soft. Man what it would be like to kiss him…maybe, he did say he was tired enough to sleep through and earthquakes so he probably won't feel it if I…. I move up and stare into his face. He doesn't move and I crawl on top of him and lean forward until my lips press against his. I involuntarily moan at the contact. His lips are so soft, I never realized. I keep them pressed together and he still doesn't move so I get a little bolder and press harder slipping my tongue out to taste. "Ummmm" I can't help but groan. He tastes good too. God, I can't believe I'm doing this, kissing my own father. It's wrong but I don't care and continue licking his delicious lips.

"Uhhh" He moans and I freeze because his arm is suddenly around me and I can't move. I begin to shake in fear. What will he do if he wakes up? What will _I _do if he wakes up? But I see that he's actually not awake but reacting to a dream or something in his sleep because his don't open and I'm still alive. I shudder but go ahead with the kiss. A hot tingling sensation spreads to my crotch and I can feel _it_ getting harder. I can't turn back now. This is better than I imagined it would be. Going deeper into the kiss, I straddle his waist with my legs, shifting his hold on me. His lips aren't responding but he's still holding me to him with his eyes are still closed. Damn, he's even good when he's sleeping. My hips start to unconsciously grind into his and I hiss in pleasure.

It feels soooooooo good, I can't seem to stop even when he groans again and moves.

"Harder", he moans. I have been dying to hear that voice for days, I'm not about to deny him what he wants. So I comply and rub my pelvis harder into his. "Fuck!" I whisper as pleasure makes my back arch like a bow. I know how sick this is but I don't give a shit because it feels so damn right. I feel him react soon enough and his cock thicken under me. My eyes roll to the back of my head and I hold back a loud moan and move faster. The feeling is making me delirious and I'm beginning to see stars across my vision. Who knew it would feel this good?

I can feel my pelvis tighten up and I can tell I'm approaching orgasm. But I have to be sensible and stop before that happens and it takes all of my strength to get off of him. His arm goes limp at his side and his body goes lax, breathing returning to normal.

God, what have I done?! I just practically _raped _him and he doesn't even know it!!!

I just…. Oh god… I have to get out of here. I get up as fast as I can and almost rip the door off it's hinges and bolt out into the hall. My room is not far but I don't want to go there, I have to go far away as soon as possible.

"Gohan" He's behind me, he knows!

"Gohan?"

I'm being shaken.

"Gohan"

My eyes open and I see my father hovering over me with big black desperate eyes. A dream! Oh dear Dende it was a dream. "Hey, wake up sleepy head it's morning time" Indeed it is, the sun almost blinds me with it's intense rays and I roll over and tighten my pillow around my head. "Nope time to get up, were going out today."

Crap.

"Why?" My voice is muffled by the pillows as I don't intend to take my head out anytime soon. I don't want to see his face. The face that awaits me everyday, cheerful, smiling and terribly oblivious. The face that haunts my dreams. "Grocery shopping, we ran out of food, figures huh?" I groan but still don't get up. Something wounds around my legs and pulls me off of the bed.

What the hell?

It tugs me until I'm upside down hanging in midair. My eyes pop open in a hurry to see that Daddy's arms are free and so are his legs. What? I look for the thing attached to my leg. It's brown and furry and long….

Gahhh, a tail!!!!!

"What, Daddy where did you get that from?!" He laughs and points to it. "I don't know, it was just there when I woke up, cool huh?" I stare at it in mute fascination, mouth agape. What does this mean? Dad is strolling around in his boxers with them on backward to make a spot for his tail. How resourceful. I punch him in the stomach and his tail drops me on my head. "Dahhh!" My head hits the floor like a basketball and I rub it as it throbs painfully.

"See, you shouldn't have done that, get up and get dressed so we can go to the market be ready in one hour" With that he's gone. How did he get his tail back, and why can't I get mine? This is unfair, I want mine back! I stop whining and go to the bathroom and take a cold shower again this time I take my sweet time just to piss Daddy off. I wonder what he'll do if I piss him off? I purposely take longer than I should and get dressed at the pace of a turtle. When I get downstairs Dad is waiting for me with a scowl on his face.

"What took you so long Gohan, you had me waiting here for almost two hours that twice the amount of time I told you to be down here" I hide my smile of satisfaction and make up a sorry excuse. "I was uh…I had to ummm…I had to find something to wear, yeah that's it" It's a horrible lie and he doesn't believe it for one second.

"The next time I tell you to be down here at a certain time you'll be here or suffer my wrath."

Yeah. I roll my eyes. "You would talk, you haven't even changed yet" I could smell that he had taken a shower earlier but he still has his backward boxers on. "This isn't about me" I turn elsewhere when he gets up and disappears upstairs. Damnit all to hell, why did he have go parading around in just his white boxers when I'm here having less than innocent dreams starring him? I suck my teeth and sit at the table and wait.

In the next few minutes while I'm lost in the space of my own mind, he descends the stair case and says, "How do I look?" I turn around on instinct and my jaw literally drops. Great Galaxies! I'm utterly speechless! He has on a too-damn-tight pair of black leather pants, a sinfully fitting black wife beater and black boots. Is that an earring?!

"Well?" He waits for my answer as I'm practically bending over to pick my jaw up off the floor. He's… "Y-y-you're_ H-HOT_!!!!"

Dende! It slipped, I swear it.

"Gee thanks, I thought that the leather wasn't my style but everything looks okay." _Okay_? I can barely close my damn mouth and he's telling me things are _okay_? They most certainly were not! "Is that what you're wearing?" My white button up shirt and black pants seems so simple compared to his dark, sexy attire.

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, just asking. What's wrong with your face?" I straighten up and spin around facing the living room.

"Nothing!"

Nothing at all. I look so simplified compared to him, what is he trying to do? Damn, he looks like he walked right out of a sex fantasy magazine! "Come on I hear there's a sale today, we can make it if we leave now" He turns and heads for the door and my eyes drift to his tight ass, which is very nice in those pants.

It takes us a while to get to the market because it's in the middle of the city and we have to walk part of the way. Every head turns at the sight of him and I blush in embarrassment and anger. I could blast these people away with a thought if I wanted to, but Daddy wouldn't like that too much now would he? When we get to the market, I guess everyone heard about the sale because every register is full and the store is packed.

"Awww, we didn't make it as early as I would have liked" When he says this he gives me a dirty look and I just smile innocently.

"Don't worry Daddy, there's still the food enough here to satisfy you for one day." This is particularly funny because it's true. The people cleaned this place out leaving nothing but frozen vegetables and canned foods for the rest of us. "Thanks to you we'll have to go to another city." I love it when he's mad at me, especially when I piss him off on purpose. We walk back to the city limits and fly off.

To make it difficult for him I fly as slow as I can, even dipping southward every once in a while. "Gohan what the hell, why are you moving so damn slow, there's no reason to fly that slow. Speed up!" Of course, I don't which makes him madder. He lags back and grabs my arm very tight.

"Daddy, now you know abuse isn't going to make me fly any faster." I say in a playful tone. He isn't playing though because when it comes to food there are no games.

"Oh isn't it? How's this, if we don't get to the market in the next five minutes, I'm going to blast your game to oblivion"

Ha, I don't care. He won't really do it, all I have to do is some whining and crying and he won't do it. I don't fly any faster so he drags me along the rest of the way. When we land he glares down at me and growls, "What the hell are you trying to do, make me starve to death? You were flying like you had a stick up your ass, and you're not listening anymore. It looks like we have to rectify that in training later"

Oh, yeah I'm scared. No really, I'm scared. But this is what I wanted so now I get to have my ass kicked six ways to the next week. I want to experiment with his rage and see just how far he'll go with his own son. What an interesting game to play.

We make our way to the next market and find that it's not as full as the first one. "Yes, we made it in time, no thanks to you" He stalks of with a shopping cart and ignores me for the rest of the shopping.

"Hey there!"

I turn around at the greeting and find a woman about 20 years old in a tight miniskirt and a boob tube halter top coming over to us. "Looking for a good time?" Dad is confused and answers, "Well I'm actually shopping for food with my son" She winks at me and slips her arm in his. "How about you walk me to my car for about ten minutes, the kid looks old enough to watch himself. Just 5000 zeni."

"5000 zeni for what?" He asks.

She coddles him closer and leans up to his ear and whispers something. His face is turning bright red at whatever indecent proposal she offered and he moves away and peels her off his arm. "N-no thanks, I don't want that, and I don't have money to waste on it" She holds her arms out. "I'll do it for free then" He cringes and pushes her away while I look on. "Come on big boy, I'll bet you have a lot to offer in those hot tight---"

She makes to grab for his crotch, but I grip her hand and twist, bringing her to her knees.

"OWWWWWWW, GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU LITTLE BRAT?!"

"Don't touch him if you want to keep your hand, if you say another word to him, I'll call the police and tell them all about you" I let her wrist go and she rubs it with a smirk on her face. "You don't have to get jealous kid, I love it rough and if you want to play like that we could include you too" Disgusting!

"Hell no, I'd rather die!" She shrugs cradling her hand, "Suit yourself" And walks away just like that, sauntering up to some other unsuspecting man. Daddy is standing there with a shocked look on his face. "Daddy, what did she say to you?" Shaking himself out of his stupor he swallows and replies, "You really don't wanna know" Perhaps he's right. "Maybe you shouldn't have left the house in that it's enough that you could attract women in a toga, let alone what your wearing now." He looks around at himself, looking up down behind, everywhere. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary about me." He still doesn't get it. "Daddy you look like a sex god" I say simply and he flushes deeply.

"I'm sure I don't, your over exaggerating Gohan"

"Oh really, well I'll bet you in the next minute someone will try to talk to you" Sure enough in a few seconds a man comes over to us. He's not bad looking and has on a muscle shirt with more muscles than Daddy. Too big.

"Hi, my name's Marcus, and yours?"

I look the man up and down in disdain. How dare he think he's good enough to approach my father? "Go away, Hercules and leave my Dad alone!"

The man doesn't even look at me, just continues to talk to Daddy. "You look like you know what looks good, say, you want to come to a party tonight, I'll be there"

Who the hell cares?!

"I don't think so." He replies. "As you can plainly see I have my son here and we're just here for some food" The guy finally acknowledges me and laughs. "Leave him with his mother, he'll be alright" When I move forward to turn this guy's jaw to dust, Daddy holds me back. "Hold it Gohan, I'll take care of this." Turning back to the muscular dolt. "I have no intentions to go anywhere with you and besides, I'm not gay" The guy sighs and walks away, "That's too bad you would have made a good slave" I go ballistic and am almost on him ready to pound him into the ground but Daddy has me in a tight hold. "Gohan let it go, there will always be people like this that don't know any better. Let them be ignorant and let's finish shopping" I relax but not before vowing that if I see that freak outside I'll follow to his home and beat him legless. "You're so violent, where do you get that?"

Four shopping carts later and a few Instant Transmissions with me at home waiting and we have all of the groceries packed away and we fall on the couch, bored. My Playstation 3 ™ lays unplayed. I have not had time to want to play it because all I do is think about my father. His ridiculously tight pants are stretched over his lower half like a second skin and his shirt looks about ready to rip when he yawn and stretches his arms. "We should have gotten some movies or something" We program the servobots to make us a meal and wait in the living room.

"Today we're going to train outside" That's new. Maybe he gets tired of limited space to kick my ass.

My eyes are closed and I'm leaning over the side of the couch. I never want to go into the city again. Every time we go someone is too damn perverted to keep their comments and hands to themselves. I would have killed a dozen people to protect my father if he would have let me.

I haven't always had the desire to kill, but after Cell, I only think about hurting anyone that gets near him.. Snap a neck here, break an arm there. But I probably wouldn't really kill someone, just hurt them pretty bad. I wonder what Daddy would have done if I weren't there? Would he hurt someone or yell at them? Thinking about my Daddy do violent things to nice people is getting me excited. I don't know why but my biggest fantasy now is to have him hurt _me_. It wasn't like that yesterday, but this attraction accelerates everyday and he just gets more and more tempting.

But I'm a kid, he wouldn't want me like that. Still I think I look forward to our training just so he can put his hands on me. Hurt me. Just because he's not the type to hurt anyone, except if he's sparring or in a real fight. But I'm his son and it makes it all the more exciting. A bell is ringing in the distance of my mind and I don't react to it until Daddy is poking my shoulder.

"Hey Gohan get up, foods on!" I walk over to the kitchen table and see what's for breakfast. My favorite. Eggs, bacon, hash browns, biscuits, and pancakes with maple syrup. I drool at the sight and dig in as sloppily as Daddy. I haven't eaten since yesterday dinner time. I inhale the food and actually finish before he does so I watch him eat the rest of his. A lone egg is sitting on one of the plates and I'm itching to ask. "Are you going to eat that egg?" He looks at it like he just now sees it. I can tell he wants it but will he tell me no? "Sure go ahead and have it son" I take it and eat it. "Thank you" He nods and helps me clear the table.

"It's time Gohan. Get ready and meet me outside." I zoom up to my room and put on my suit and fly out the window and am surprised to see that he's not wearing his. He's wearing his original orange Gi. "Why are you wearing that Dad?" "We're outside, more air." "Should I change?" He holds his hand up. "No, that's okay you already have it on so you can keep it". "I'm going to anyway" I leave and return with Piccolo's Gi on.

Now his normally black spiky hair is now blonde and his eyes are turquoise. He's a Super Saiyan. He's fucking gorgeous. I power up to Super Saiyan as well and float over to him until we're centimeters apart. If I want to I can get him really mad at me, it's all in the way I talk to him. Power is cracking around me and my hair is standing on end, my fists are relaxed and at my side.

He doesn't know what I'm about to do. He doesn't look fazed until I say, "What's wrong, why do we have to be out here are you scared your son is going to kick your ass in that Gravity Room? I was stronger than you once, I can do it again. You know, if you're afraid of small dark places all you had to do was say so."

He grits his teeth and I'm already blocking my face from a punch. I smirk. This is going to be fun. "Come on Dad, are you afraid to hurt me now? When did you become such a punk? I thought you were stronger." He aims a roundhouse kick to my head and I block it making it seem effortless, but it really isn't. He's sloppy because he's angry and doesn't want to hurt me but I want him to and I will stop at nothing to get what I want, so I taunt him some more. He has a very displeased look on his face and his hand is out. What is he trying to do?

"Think you should have taken that offer from that whore in the market, sex _might_ have loosened you up, because you don't get any as it is"

A punch out of nowhere crushes my nose and I soar into a tree, going right through it. That was a devastating blow, I can see the bright spots dance across my eyes. I get up and wipe my bloody nose and mouth. I'm already aroused, and getting up is a feat in itself. "That's it, that didn't hurt very much. Hmmm maybe Bulma can help you with that problem. I mean she wants you so bad, just give it to her. Although I'm not sure it will be enough. Vegeta isn't enough. You couldn't possibly be." He brings his knee to my stomach and I catch it, going up with it. That would have hurt.

"What has gotten into you Gohan, I want you to stop right now or else! Why are you saying these things?"

I don't listen. Time for the big one… "Or maybe you need to watch porn and jerk off more, right? Was that enough? I mean, you shouldn't have turned down those bitches at the mall. One of them would have done it for you." I've got a sadistic smirk on my face, leveling him up with a nonchalant shrug. Golden light erupts around him as bursts into Super Saiyan two. I'm right along with him. Punches and kicks fly and he hits me with mostly everything he has. I can't block it all because his speed has increased and he is soon pummeling me into a mountain. We moved far from the house already.

One of his kicks slip through my defense and breaks my arm and I howl in agony. He's mad beyond words at me and it's so hot, I keep getting up for more. I want to see how far I can push him, after all it's not like he'll kill me. I may be on punishment forever but that a risk I'm willing to take.

"You want me to stay home all day while you…. Go out and….uhhh…break a sweat making some slut scream you---"

My jaw is shattered into a thousand pieces when his fist connects with it. His punches are powerful and my stomach is killing me by the time I get through the rest. Shit…it hurts. He's really mad now, just the way I want, but I know I can push him farther. Too bad I can't move right this second. I want to see his face but I'm on the ground with my head down being supported by my good arm. I get the strength to look up at him and feel myself get hard as diamond in my pants. Fuck, it hurts so bad I want to scream my pain to the world, but the pain is also so good I can't help but want more.

More.

He is even more alluring with a scowl on his face. So fucking beautiful, it's unreal. How could someone create something so undeniably beautiful? It should be a sin! Sexuality and anger are pouring of off him in waves that make my head spin. That and the pain. So good…

I slowly struggle to my feet and look him in his cold blue eyes. He never takes his eyes off of me when I get up and walk around him orbiting him carefully, my broken arm hanging at my side.

"That's disgusting, I told you those things in confidence, not to have them thrown back in my face! What is with you today Gohan?! I thought we could talk about those things, and you're trying to hurt me aren't you?" I smile evilly and answer, "Why not? I hope you don't think you hurt me, because you're not as strong as you'd like to think. I…I- I think that you need to get laid but you may not be able to get it…"

I don't even see let alone sense the foot that flies into my head until it snaps back and I skyrocket into the air. He comes up and beats me to the ground punching my stomach and face with brutal force. The devastating punches take the wind out of my sails and I slam into the ground hard. His punches feel like ecstasy and agony at the same time, and he can sure throw a mean uppercut. This time I can't get up as much as I try. My face is buried in to the ground and six of my ribs are snapped like twigs. My arm is leaking blood and my face feels like pure hell. But I am so _hard_.

"You've become such a little bastard since we left, I don't know what happened to you but I know what will fix you."

"…."

"I'm going to drop you off back at your mothers and if you don't go I _will_ make you go. Now I know better than to ever be as nice to you as I was before again. But it's my fault because I shouldn't have made you fight Cell. You changed so much after your fight with him" This has nothing to do with Cell. He's not going to send me back to Mom! I don't want that. Shit, now I've gone too far, I have to tell him, because I don't want to leave him.

"N-no…" I stutter with my broken jaw. What else can I say? It hurts like the blazes when I speak. "P-pleeeuuuhhhh, don't, I was just making you angry…"

"WHAT?!!"

I still can't move my body and I barely manage to move my head. I might pass out any minute. "I was… huhuhuh playing with yo-you so you…" I cough up an unhealthy amount of blood and groan, fighting off unconsciousness. "Why the _hell _would you do something like that Gohan, do I look like a fucking toy to you?!" I'm struggling to breath under the force of my broken ribs pressing against my lungs. My breathing is wheezed out in strained huffs. "Answer me!" He yells. I try my hardest not to smile as I do. "I-I l-l-like to… huff…. See you mad…..god, hurts so bad you did quite a number on me, that's good…"

He is silent and suddenly I'm picked up off the ground and my good arm is twisted behind my back viciously.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH STOPPPPP!!!!"

I don't really want him to stop, but it does hurt. He twists harder and snarls. I want him to stop because I won't last very long if he breaks it. I'm so glad I decided to go with the baggy Gi today or else he would see my raging hardness though the tight material of the Saiyan armor and then he would probably think I'm sick. But I am sick, he just doesn't know it yet.

He jerks my arm tighter and a scream of agonizing pain is torn from me.

Oh shit, one more twist and I'm a goner.

"Why would you do that to me, you knew what would happen and you still did it. You said some horrible things to me. Didn't give a shit how I felt, you just did it for your own sick game! Explain now, or you go back to Chichi and I'm not going to stay. She can keep you and do what_ever_ she wants to you. I don't care if you study until your fingers break! Now, tell me why you would do this to me?" End of the line, I have to talk or he'll leave me with her. And I won't see him again, I can't let that happen, what is wrong with me? I though that he would forget about Mom and deal with me himself. Playing this dangerous game with his feelings has gone too far and I just put myself in a position that will ruin our relationship forever. All over a silly game. I'll tell him and he'll still send me to her so I take in a horribly painful breathe and let it out.

"You're a lot more beautiful when you're mad" I mumble inaudibly. His eyes widen considerably with sheer surprise.

"W- what did you say?"

I smirk. "You heard me. I made you mad on purpose, so send me to her but just don't…. Damnit, I'm going to cry. "Disown me." I look away and he tightens his grip making me see stars. I bite my lip to keep from crying out and tears stream down my face. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asks me that and I know he doesn't understand. I'll make him understand.

"I-I…" I cough up more blood and he drops me unceremoniously. "I'll give you a Senzu then you better speak" He is gone for a second before he is in front of me shoving the bean in my hand. "Take it and talk." I use most of my strength to get the bean to my mouth and chew it with one side of my jaw. It's painful. When almost all of my wounds heal, I turn around, but he jerks me back over to face him. I close my eyes and he forces me to open them. "Open your eyes and explain to me why you did this"

Sure, I have everything to lose now. "I can't ask for your forgiveness or for you to understand the way I feel…" I pause for dramatic effect, after all I'm about to lose him anyway. "And what way is that?" He asks impatiently.

"Please…I- I made you mad so you could hurt me because… It's the only contact I can get from you that keeps me in check?"

He shakes his head, frustrated. "Stop speaking in riddles Gohan, get to the point!"

Alright.

"I like, no _love_ when you hurt me. I want you to hurt me, I need you to hurt me because I like the way you do it to me and it's the only way. You're are strong but I had to, it's…" The silence is stifling and he won't let go of my face. My jaw still hurts something awful and I'm sure he knows it.

"What kind of---"

"For Dende sakes Dad, I like you, okay. I like you a _lot_, the way a son shouldn't like his father. It's wrong, I know but I can't help it! You just taunt me with the tight clothes, the lack of clothes, the touches and the way you hit me…" he drops me again, a little gentler this time. I quickly turn away and cry like a baby. I don't want to look at him any more.

"Leave me. I'll go back and you'll never have to see me again! I'm disgusting, perverted, and a faggot. Go ahead and do it I understand!" The pain of losing him is unbearable but I had no choice. I can't go on feeling this way without him knowing. It cuts me up inside.

This is no time to be here. I get up fast and run to my room to pack my things, he doesn't stop me. I stuff the things I came with as fast as I can and leave the rest. Walking past the picture on my dresser, I don't know why but, I put that in there too. I'm about to leave out the door but I when I turn around I bump into something hard that wasn't there before. Shit. I'm stuttering and looking up at him with unshed tears in my eyes. He's powered down and his black eyes stab through mine.

"Please, let me go, Goku." I say his name, because he is not my father anymore and I'm not his son. I'm a faggot bastard now, a disgusting nothing.

"No, and don't call me that again" He says firmly. I'm stupefied as to why he won't let me leave. Is it to taunt me the way I taunted him? Karma is coming back to bite me in the ass early. "Why are you doing this to me? Let me go, better yet, let me walk out of your life forever and you won't have to worry about having a queer freak as a son" I don't want to touch him so I try for the window but he beats me to it.

"No…..don't please….I'm sorry I made you angry I was just…." He says nothing. Geez, could the room be anymore silent?! He isn't saying anything! He's going to let me die of guilt and shame before he lets me go and I deserve it. I would rather die knowing that I got to tell him how I feel. My eyes are dark and my head is low, this is the last straw.

My hand rises from my side and I summon a ball of Ki in my palm. Not to hit him. I bring it up to my chest and glare up at him. "If you won't let me go, I'll let myself go. Anything is better than having you look at me that way. I won't stay here and I won't go with her!" I close my eyes and don't hesitate to let the blast rip into my chest. The energy tears my torso apart, blood splurting everyhwere and my body erases into nothingness. Or, it would have if he hadn't smacked the ball out of my hand. It goes through the door and into the next room destroying the wall.

"What are you doing?! You won't let me leave and you won't let me die! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I love you"

I gasp at the words. He still loves me! How could he after all that was said and done?

"Don't do this too yourself Gohan. Why don't you tell me how long you've felt this way?"

I don't want to tell him anything more but there isn't anything I can say that can change what's already been said. I want to say three days, but I realize it's been longer than that. I've always harbored feelings for him, but I never acknowledged them until recently. This goes back as far as… two years ago. When I saw him fighting Cell, I would feel my blood pressure rise, but I thought that was from the rush of the battle. Watching him was getting me high. My feelings were just surfacing then and it didn't seem abnormal to feel the way I did. I didn't even know that. Or I didn't want to know.

Either way, I tell him. "Two years" He pales visibly and runs a hand through his wild hair. "Wow" is all he has to say.

"I'm so sorry Daddy, I didn't mean to feel this way, but you're so…" I can't say it, it would make me seem weirder than I already am. "That's longer than I thought. So you haven't changed because of Cell, you've changed because of me." Please don't feel guilty. It's not your fault, it's all mine. "What are you going to do to me?" He looks hurt. "I'm not gonna do anything Gohan, why would you think that?" I shrug. "I don't know. Will you come with me to Mom's house? I don't want to go alone honestly"

"I'm not taking you back, we're not going anywhere"

I can't say I'm exactly thrilled.

"I can't, I can't trust myself around you anymore. You don't know what it's like."

"Oh I don't? Tell me" I won't! I keep my mouth shut.

"Tell me Gohan, what is it like, I want to know" If he's trying to make me feel bad, he's doing a great job of it.

"What? What it's like to have a sexual attraction to your own father? What it's like to dream things normal people don't dream about their Dads, to want you so bad I have to make you beat me half to death just to get through it for one more day?! I'm sure you would want to know! It's terrible that's what it's like! I've tried everything: Denial, girls, pain, nothing works, you're just too…" My mouth snaps shut and I stop mid-sentence.

"Too what?" My head hangs in shame.

"Why are you doing this?" I plead quietly. "Say it" "You're too much for me to handle being around. Don't you get it?! A son is not supposed to have these kinds of feelings for his own father! It's disgusting and vile, that's what I've been taught. You'd never understand!"

I get up hurriedly and am pulled back down into his lap. Oh God, no! He has to stop! "Let me go, didn't you just hear what I said?" He is now dangerously close to my ear and it tingles with the feeling of his hot breath against it. "I heard you, now hear me. You're not going anywhere, do I make myself clear?" He whispers in a seductive voice that makes me shudder from head to toe.

What is he doing?

Breathing becomes extremely difficult all of sudden and I am wriggling in his demonically strong hold on me, trying in vain to leave this warm, suggestive spot. "Dad, I can't be here, you have to let me go" "What, you don't want to sit on my lap Gohan? What's wrong, afraid of what you might feel?" Shock courses through me as I look into his face for an innocent double meaning, but there is none and he looks as serious as a heart attack.

"No, you can't, I- I can't." Whimpering lika a bitch doesn't seem to work and I can't help jerking in his grip when his hot wet tongue runs up the shell of my ear. "Sure you can. I want to make you feel better, I need it and you want it, so I'll give you what you want. You _do_ want this right?" Stunned to say the least, I must be dreaming again, had to be. This is not initially the way I wanted it to be, but I'll take it. I turn around.

How should I start? One look into his amazingly dark eyes and I confirm to myself that I can't do it. He's my father, and it still bothers me to an extent. If we do this, nothing will be the same. Things couldn't always be what they were like when I was a kid, nothing ever stays perfect. Except him. He will always be perfect. There is just no other way to describe him. No turning back from here, and I would not have it any other way.

I won't regret this if he doesn't.

Finally after looking into his beautiful face for several minutes, I lean down and shyly press my lips to his. They're just as soft as they were in my dream, so soft and warm. Nice. He responds tentatively, wrapping one arm around my slim waist. I can't believe this is happening for real, maybe it is a dream, but I don't want to wake up. Ever.

His mouth opens slightly and there his tongue enters my mouth. I moan at the contact, turning to face him completely. The kiss gets deeper and by now my dick feels like granite, I'm so aroused it's all I can do to keep from grinding into him. I don't want to go too fast or push him away. But he takes my legs and spreads them around his hips. That makes me moan really loud and he hasn't even really touched me yet. Just the feeling of sitting like this on his lap is enough to make me scream.

"That's better", He breathes into the kiss.

Things get more intense and he digs his fingers into my thighs pulling me to him.

"Uhhhhhhh, god Daddy." I hiss in abandon when his hardness makes contact with mine. The feeling is pure bliss.

I grind down and the air bursts out of my lungs and I suck in his breath. He holds the back of my head and deepens the kiss impossibly deeper as our tongues duel for dominance. My breath is taken away completely. This is what I've wanted for so long, now that I have it, I'm about to lose my cool, not that I ever had any. Shaking in his arms like a leaf, the pleasure is overwhelming, my eyes roll into the back of my head. I tilt my head back and he takes the initiative to run his tongue down my neck and nip at my collarbone.

"Ohhhhhhh, sweet Dende, that feels _soooo_ good." I know I sound desperate, but I am, and I don't care if he knows it.

The air shifts around us and I'm flat on my back now with him on top of me. I could just die of horniness right now, but that would suck if I didn't live to get to the best parts. We're really going to do this, I hope we do. I can't wait anymore and claw at his clothes impatiently. He doesn't stop me and lets me rip his shirt off like a raving beast. I cling to his chest while he takes mine off and goes back to sucking on my neck taking his time on the way down. Shit! I arch my back in ecstasy when his mouth latches on to one of my nipples, sucking feverishly. Each suck feels like he's trying to pull my soul out, my dick is so hard right now, I'm about to explode.

My breathing becomes labored and he continues ever lower. I don't think about what he's going to do but I won't let it happen. Not yet. With a bit of exertion on my part I flip us over so that I'm on top and attack his wet swollen mouth with mine, licking his sweet lips and sucking on his tongue like a whore.

He's a great kisser, not that I have any experience myself but I'm already hot from the lip locking, so it's a good sign. I repeat his earlier actions with me and go for his soft, hot neck. I start to give him a hickey and think better of and decide to bite instead. I sink my teeth into his inviting flesh and he lets out a beauteous moan.

I love it when he does that. I draw blood and suck on it hard, drinking in his metallic tasting fluid. He's making noise like crazy so I guess he must like to be bitten. That's good, because I like to bite.

I venture southward lazily swirling my wet tongue around his hard cherry pink nipple. He gasps and grips the bed sheets. Nice to know I have that effect. I don't stop there and go lower kissing along the way, until I reach the waistband of his bright orange pants. Smirking devilishly, I use my teeth to tug his belt loose and rip the rest in half.

"Ohhhhhh" I purr when I see the huge bulge in his boxers. Damn, but that looks big. But that doesn't stop me and I slide his boxers down to his knees and stifle a surprised hiss.

"Woah, Daddy you're bigger than I thought" Most certainly he was huge, and thanks to my mathematic calculations I could say he's roughly around…. 11 ½ inches and thick as hell. That _is _big, no monstrous! But not overly so. But I don't have anything real to compare it to. I'm just a boy, and this is a full grown man. Master Roshi's magazine porn has nothing on my father. I suppose this is bigger than average, but then again he isn't human to begin with.

It takes me a few seconds to think about what to do and I come to a conclusion. I open my mouth as wide as I can and lean forward. The head of his penis slips into my mouth and my teeth dig into his flesh. I look up at the sound he makes and see that he has his arm over his eyes and he's biting his lip. I pull his arm off and he opens his dark pretty eyes. "No, I wanna see your face. And don't bother holding back, nobody can hear you way out here." My words seem like enough reassurance and he leaves his arms down but grabs a handful of sheets in them. "Uhhhh, G-gohan, pleasssseeeeeee" That one gets me going and I suck lightly, teasing him.

Thank goodness my mouth is more resilient than a humans. His back bends so far up it looks like his spine will break. It's the reaction I want and I suck harder on his delicious prick. He tastes oddly good to me and I can't get enough of it. If he wanted me to I would do this for him all day long. Face contorted in pure bliss, his eyes open and staring blindly at the ceiling, mouth hanging open. His hand entangles in my black locks and presses my head closer to his crotch.

"Harder, Gohan!"

I'm more than willing to do what he wants but…. I pull away quickly and he looks down at me with a less than happy look on his face. "Why'd you stop, I want you to…" He trails off, shy. I smirk, this is going to be great.

"You want me to what, Daddy?"

"Gohan stop toying with me, you know what I want you were doing perfectly fine before you stopped." Well then. I get up and sit beside him looking off into a far corner, not at him.

"I don't think I know, I thought I did, but I think you'd better tell me"

He sucks his teeth and swipes for my head but I duck him and walk away from the bed.

"I'm not playing this game with you Gohan get back here!"

I shake a taunting finger at him smiling all the while. "Touché Daddy, I can't hear you. How can I do what you want if I don't know what you want? You won't tell me so in that case maybe you don't really want anything. I'm not a psychic you know." He snarls and reaches for me again. I dodge away again.

"Nope, tell me what you want and I'll do it, but you have to say it." He's getting riled up and I'm getting hotter by the minute.

"You're a pervert, I'm not telling you anything. You won't leave me here, you want this more than I do. You can't go on once you've had a taste." He's smiling smugly.

And damnit is the cocky bastard right. I can't deny him forever, but I can still have my fun.

"Say it and I'll do it"

He stays silent for a minute and closes his eyes. "I—I want you on Gohan don't make me, I don't know how to say it" I encourage him with a seductive lick of my lips. I don't know how or when I became such a sexual deviant. "Sure you can, just say exactly what you want, I'll understand" His face his red, and he's is absolutely stunning sitting up on my bed, in my room, with his pants and boxers around his ankles glaring at me, his dick standing straight up.

If he really wanted to...

"Or you can do it yourself, shouldn't be hard considering, well… you know"

"Come here"

I don't move.

"I want you to come over here, get on your knees, and suck me off, _now_!" He growls hotly. I grin triumphantly and go over to him. "See that wasn't so bad, that's all you had to say. You're so beautiful Daddy you don't have to be afraid of sounding bad when you say things like that. It sounds so _hot_ coming from you."

I won't make him wait any longer, he just looks too tempting with his hands supporting him and leaning back inviting me to taste him. And I want nothing more than to do just that. I'll die if I don't finish him off soon, I feel like my life depends on making him come. How that must taste...

Time to find out.

With a sweep of my head my mouth is wrapped once more around his enormous erection. Ecstasy electrifies my body and I'm literally leaking in my pants. With my mouth full, all I can do is moan, I can't describe how this feels, but I wouldn't stop for the world.

"God, Gohan, you can suck so _good_, how do you do that?" I've never had experience obviously, so I'm going with sexual instinct and that seems to be taking me in the right direction. His moans are just about killing me, all I ever wanted to hear, coming from those gorgeous lips. My name. Mine.

"Ohhhhhhhh Gohan!!!!" His hand is pressing my head so hard between his legs, I deep throat him by accident, but he slides smoothly down my throat and I choke a little. I'm better at this than I thought, but tears are blurring my vision and I close my eyes. His legs open a little wider and his hips lift up off the bed and pumping toward my mouth. I don't hold him down, trusting he won't choke me to death. I just let him fuck my face all he wants.

Man, he must have been deprived for a long time. Nothing in this world is sexier than him, I can't resist for one minute more. I grab his round, firm, tight ass and squeeze, pulling him closer to me. I don't care that I can barely breathe, all I care about is Daddy's huge cock down my throat. He's so hot. He moves closer to the edge of the bed so that he is sitting up and shoving my face between his muscled thighs. He's losing control, I can feel it, he doesn't even know that he can choke me like this and I don't even care. He's close and I'm ready. My nose is buried in his pubic hair and drool is dripping down my chin.

"FUCK, Gooohaaan I- I'm about UHHHHH to… UGHHHHHH….CUUUUMMMM!!!"

I double my efforts to get him off, but it gets increasingly harder to keep sucking when he's literally grinding my face into his crotch mercilessly. It surprises even me that I can take this much. I don't last very long because in the next few seconds, my body feels like an electric shock goes through it, and I can feel my very soul pour out of me in liquid form. Luckily, I'm already on my knees, otherwise I would have lost my balance. My balls tighten and I spray my sperm all over my stomach and the front of the bed. I didn't even touch myself, just doing this is more than enough to bring me off.

I moan so loud around him that my teeth accidentally lock around the base of his cock and he almost rips my hair out when he comes. Hot liquid floods my mouth and some dribbles down my neck and chest, but I swallow all I can, and decide that he almost tastes better than he looks. Almost.

His head is thrown back beautifully and tears are streaming down his face. He slowly settles back down on the bed and keeps pumping my head up and down in his lap until he's done. He's breathing hard like he just finished battling Frieza (Freeza), sweat and tears glistening on his face. I've never seen anything sexier. He doesn't scream, yell, or moan when he comes, but his mouth opens in euphoric bliss, and I can tell that it's so good, he can't seem to produce noise from his throat. When he comes down from his orgasmic high, his eyes are glazed over and his bangs are matted to his forehead.

Wiping his face he huffs, "God, ahahaaa Gohan I…" I just smirk up at him and lick my lips. It's getting a bit uncomfortable in these pants, and I go to take them off but he beats me to it and grabs me roughly by my belt and tears the pants clean off of my lower half. Now I'm completely naked and he can see just how excited I am for him.

He whistles and points. "Wow Gohan, that's big for a kid your age, but I guess you know where that comes from" I look down at myself, I never thought about it before because I had never seen another boy my ages' penis before, so I don't know what I am in the size department and I never took the time to measure myself. I calculate slowly. 8 inches.

"How would you know if it's big, Daddy?" I am now suspicious.

"I've never seen another boys, if that's what you're asking, but don't you think it looks big? You're bigger than I was at your age," "You sure grew a LOT!" But enough about that.

"I can't believe you just did that to me" He breathes. "I can't believe you let me. I've been dying to do that. You taste a lot better than I anticipated." He smiles evilly. "So you thought about that?" This time I don't have to blush and shamelessly reply, "So? I wouldn't have been thinking about it at all if you didn't look so damn good." That curse slides by and I wonder how many I can say in rest of the day and get away with.

He has me on his lap in a flash and the instant his flesh touches mine, I almost go off for the second time. I'm already impossibly hard again and so is he. I have a feeling I will be saying, more likely screaming several obscenities today. "I want to try something, will you let me?" What the hell kind of dumb question is that? At this point I'm willing to let him try ANYTHING. "Go for it, Daddy" Smiling at me, he moves us so that I'm on my back on the bed again.

"Gohan, I know you've never done this before, but do you know what I'm talking about?" I was pretty sure I had an idea. "You want to fuck me right, Daddy?" "That's right and you'll let me, right?"

God yes, why wouldn't I?

"I don't want you to be afraid" I have come to far to let a little thing like inexperience get in my way. No way, I'm not letting this opportunity slip through my fingers. "I want you to so bad, I don't care how you do, just do it!" That is all the incentive he needs and he hooks his arms around my thighs, pulling me to his chest. It's warm and I shiver. He stares down at my exposed body and suddenly he frowns and lets me go.

"What? What happened? Why are you stopping?!" I cry out. Did I scare him off? Am I not good enough, what?

"Shhh, I just need to get something." Putting two fingers on his forehead he Instant Transmissions out of the room and returnes about a minute later with a tube of something. "Sorry that took so long, I had to go to the store" I laughed, imaging what people's reaction was when they saw him appear in the store stark naked. If they saw him at all. He unscrews the cap on the tube and squirts its contents on his hand.

"What's that Daddy?"

Whatever he has on his hand he is now slathering liberally on his cock. "It's lubrication, Gohan. Without it, this could be a really painful experience." I fix my eyes on his big, pulsing length and swallow in anticipation. "I'm going to lube you up too. It will take a while to get adjusted, but we need to prepare you."

He once again lifts my legs and rests them around his slim hips and squeezes some more lube onto his fingers. Without warning he shoves his finger inside of me and holds it there. I cry out, but not all in pain. It's uncomfortable and cold, but once it enters my hot rectum, I stop squirming and relax around the invading digit. The finger slowly moves inside of me in a small thrusting motion, bending and flexing. Not bad. "More Daddy!" He obliges and takes out the finger to add another. He scissors them and twists, thrusting them harder. It's still not enough.

"More, damnit!" I curse, not meaning to but right now my arousal is speaking for me.

He roughly adds two more fingers and I groan, pushing my knuckles into my teeth. Suddenly he takes two of them out and plunges deeper. Something happens and I fly off the bed, moaning. "Ah, there it is" he whispers calmly. What the hell was that?! He touched something in there and I almost went off the handle. "What was that?" "I hit your prostate, you do know what that is right?" I know but I didn't know that touching it could produce this kind of feeling. "Dende, I want more, put those fingers back!" I command. He smiles down at me and reaches between us.

"I have something a lot better than my fingers, you'll love it."

I bet I will!

"This will hurt, but the pain will go away after a while." The head of his prick presses against my well lubed hole and he strains forward. Heat bursts into my ass as pain laces through me.

It _hurts_!

"Owww, Daddy that hurts!" I try to pull back but he grips my hips and keeps me in place. "No, you're not going anywhere, you wanted this and now you've got it. I told you it would hurt at first." He pushes another two inches in me and I'm already struggling to get out of this. I had no idea it would hurt this much, he didn't tell me that. Tears start to form in my eyes and he keeps pushing forward until half of him is inside me then he pauses to let me get used to it. How can I get used to _this_? This doesn't feel good at all! He says nothing and lets me stay still. His teeth are grinding together, the effort to stay still hard for him. One of his eyes is closed and he is sweating bullets, breathing heavily.

I lay there wondering what he'll do next. The sensation in me is beginning to subside and it is replaced by a pleasurable pressure. He was right, this does feel good after a while. I wiggle my ass to signal him to move, and his eyes shoot open and he snarls, grabbing my thighs and pushing slower in me. No time for this. "Daddy, it's alright I won't break. I want you to move." The bed bangs into the wall when he thrusts the remainder of himself in me. I scream in ecstasy at the top of my lungs and my legs go limp.

I figure he's about to pound me good, but he still takes his time in pulling out until only the tip of him is inside of me. "Ohhhh, Daddy move" He doesn't listen and reaches a hand down to wrap around his cock, then he looks up at me and smirks devilishly. I don't know why he's looking at me like that, but I really do wish he would just fuck me already.

I almost choke on my own saliva when he twists the tip of himself in me and pushes in a little at the same time. "Fuuuuuccccckkkk!" I yell. What is that? How can such a simple maneuver feel so good? He continues to just twist and thrust nothing past the head into my tight anus, and when I angle my hips up to get more, he presses them back down into the bed. I can feel the slickness of his hot skin every time he slides the head into my ass. Sweat is dripping down my face and chest, it's taking all of my power to keep from masochistically tearing his hands of my hips and doing this myself. But, shit does it feel like heaven, no, better.

"Do you like that Gohan?" He pants in my ear.

He pulls out completely and rubs the cum glistening tip of it over my hole and I just about lose it. I can't help screaming like a lunatic, the bastard is teasing me! He rubs a bit more forcefully and presses himself into me, but not enough to impale. "For Dende sakes why won't you move, you're killing me!" The smug bum just leers at me and I watch through hooded eyes. At this rate he could finish me off just doing this alone.

He inserts his cock back in me and I nearly bit my lip off in pleasurable abandon. He gives himself one last good squeeze and grabs my hip with his other hand. I'm going to die. One thrust and I'm finished, coming so hard I think I'm going to pass out, but I don't, and he takes advantage of that. He starts pumping me harder until I'm screaming myself hoarse.

"Ahhhhhh, Daddy, ahhhhhh fuck me harder, I'm dying!" I sound like a wanton slut, but I don't care because he's hitting my prostate every time and I love it. He thrusts into me so hard the bed collapses and he's pounding me into the broken frame. I really do think I'm going to die, because nothing has ever felt so good.

He's fucking me ruthlessly now, and I can do nothing more than scream and claw at his back for dear life. It feels like he's going to tear me in two, but I asked for it and now I'm getting it. I struggle to open my eyes long enough to see his face and I almost climax again at the sight.

His head is tilted back and he's biting his lip and his eyes are somewhere in the back of his head, but he's so beautiful. He has no idea at all. My body tingles and I can feel another orgasm fast approaching and he's howling above me in absolute bliss. I stopped hearing my own voice a while back and now I can only make strangled sounds of pleasure.

I'm on the verge of blacking out when he suddenly pulls out of me and flips me roughly onto my stomach then jerks me to my knees. His teeth are clenched tightly and I get the feeling that I should be afraid. He hisses hotly when he shoves back inside my ass. I can feel myself tighten up at the invasion, this gets a nice moan out of him. He's not done with me yet. He pushes in deeper than before, leaving me breathless. I can't breathe, but that's alright because I don't mind so long as he keeps screwing me this way.

One of his hands travel up the length of my back and winds around my neck and squeezes.

Ohhh, a masochistic streak he's got there, eh? I've never seen this side of him and I'm sure no one else has, not even Mom. Obviously, she never got it this good, or she'd be the universes biggest fool to give it up.

My prostate has to be bruised by now, having been hit every thrust. His other hands snakes around my waist and he haunches over me and latches his sharp teeth onto my earlobe. The sucking is amazing, I manage a small, but difficult moan despite my loss of vocal ability, and shudder.

"Tell me, do you like being taken rough?"

My eyes pop open at this. He's fucking me pretty rough now, I don't think it can get and rougher than this, but he sounds like he's been holding back. That can't be, can it?

"I've been going soft on you Gohan, just testing, huuuuuuhhhhh hissss…to see how much… shiiiittt you…you can take.

But now, He stops moving and kisses my ear. "I'm going to show you what I can really do to you" My excitement has definitely been sparked but I'm not so sure I can handle much more. I'm at my pinnacle, but as always Daddy thinks I can handle more. The air around us gets thick and heavy and he goes Super Saiyan 1. This scares the crap out of me because now I can feel his cock expand inside of me to unreal lengths. I wince, it hurts and I don't want him to take me like this, blood is already running down my thighs.

"Daddy, no!!! I can't handle this, you have to power down you're already too much for me in your normal state, you'll rip me to shreds!"

"You can take it" Is all he says before he pulls back and fills me up with his engorged dick.

To say that it hurts would be an understatement, it fucking kills!

Dots of all sorts skitter across my vision and I feel what little saliva I had in my mouth dry up. I scream until my throat burns and his hand tightens around my neck. Not even for my screams does he stop what he's doing, he just holds on to me and fucks me into the bed mercilessly. He's crazy, I won't last long if he keeps this up, I'll never walk again!

The minutes pass by like hours while Daddy takes his pleasure from me, before I start to feel the dramatic effects of this. I feel so full, fuller than I thought possible, and it's never felt so good. The feeling is indescribable. My ass is on fire and it doesn't help when he takes his hand off my hip to tweak my nipple. "Mmmmm Daddy, please…" He tweaks it harder and growls. "Please, what?" I suck my teeth, not now. "Daddy, you…know what I want… just" He pulls out just about half way and sweeps his tongue up my cheek. "Mmmm, I'm afraid I don't know what you want Gohaaaaann, but if you tell me, I'll be sure to oblige." He drags my name out seductively. Karma is a bitch. But I'm not afraid to say what I want.

"Fuck me Daddy, give it to me until I pass out, make me your whore, I don't care, just screw me harder, I want more!" He smirks against my face and gives me just what I asked for. All the words in the dictionary can't describe this.

The mattress caves through and the sharp metal spring cut my knees up, but I hardly feel it. I can't feel anything but his obscenely huge cock in me and I forget anything else exists. I have to power up to Super Saiyan just to stay conscious. The increase in power helps my voice to gain back some of its volume and I'm screaming again. I can't _not_ scream, it's too good.

I'm not sure if he knows that the hand he has around my neck has gotten considerably tight so that it's harder for me to breathe, but I think it's hot and make no effort to ask him to remove it. Meanwhile his other had had steadied itself on my right hip and is moving me toward his heated groin. The pounding of his hips and the pounding in my ears match then I feel consciousness slip out of my grasp. Daddy rides me until he explodes inside of me, a rush of heat coating my insides, sending me spiraling into my last climax.

"OHHHH GODDDDDD, DADDDDYYYYY, I'M--- my orgasm hits me like a train and that's all I feel before I succumb to blackness.

I awake to find that it is tomorrow and I had slept for quite a long time. Getting up is more painful than I thought, my ass is killing me. He is still asleep next to me, totally worn out. I smile and kiss his cheek. His skin is hot but soft and he doesn't move. One thought races through my mind: That was fucking spectacular! Amazing, the best thing that's ever happened to me. Despite the horrible pain in my lower regions, I want to do it again. I know for a fact that I can't walk straight and don't even bother getting out of the broken down bed that is in ruins and a sharp piece of metal is poking at my back. I break it off and roll over, the sun is shining and it is warm this morning. I look over at Daddy who is still breathing lightly and sigh.

He's still so damn beautiful, even when he's sleeping I want him. He is naked and lying on his stomach, his behind bare. Resisting the urge to slap it, I instead lean over to look at the clock. It's 2:00 pm. Man, did we sleep long! He wore me out, and I him.

That's good, I'm glad I was more than enough for him. My mind drifts back to yesterday and my face burns like fire. It was like nothing I had ever experienced, as it should have been. It was my first time and who better to do it with than the one I lust after? If ever I have sex with anyone else, I know it will never be as good as it is with him. I wonder if he'll want to do it again, because I sure do. I'm wide awake thinking about him and he's still sleeping. I squirm down and come face to face with his incredibly nice ass.

Heh, time for a rude awakening.

I open my mouth and smile evilly before biting him hard, but not hard enough to break the skin. He yelps and flies off the bed with a start, holding his injured bum.

"Yeowch! What was that?!" He cries.

I'm shaking on the floor laughing, trying to catch my breath because I'm also in tremendous pain. He glares at me, knowing full well now that it was I who bit him.

"Why'd you do that, I was sleeping. After yesterday, don't you think I deserve some rest?" I stop laughing and smile up at him. I innocently wave. "Sorry Daddy my teeth slipped" I get a conk on the head for that one, smartass I am.

"My hand slipped" Spiteful, eh?

He drops back down on the messed up bed with a loud bang with out trying to shield himself from the impact. "I'm going back to sleep. Don't wake me again or there will be hell to pay." I won't wake him up. I yawn and cuddle closer to him and feel his arm wrap around me. I cling to him and drift off, not caring what time I get up, just so long as he's with me.

OWARI. What did I say about the flames? Keep them to yourself. The will be a sequel, whether you want it of not, so look forward to it or don't look at all. For those who liked this, thank you for reading and enjoying. Review if you want, I don't mind.


End file.
